Ssshhhh Stop Talking
by mariamc16
Summary: Henry McCord & Elizabeth Adam's are not all that fond of each other but that doesn't stop them
1. Ssshhh stop talking

Hi Everyone,

My first non happy Msec day and I'm trying to hold it together. As I explained on twitter the document that has my next Spark Ignition chapter is currently holding it hostage so I have come bearing this one shot as a make up - esp since SI is on a kind of cliffhanger, I swear I am not doing it to be mean.

Anyhow this is based on a Lilacmermaid Prompt from Tumblr (If you do not read her prompts then you seriously need to get in on the action, even if you do not write)

The prompt was 'Henry McCord and Elizabeth Adams DO NOT like each other, but they do like kissing each other'

I hope I have doen it justice, let me know what you all think.

XoMariaXo

* * *

Elizabeth stared at him from across the tightly packed party. He was such a know it all, pompous jerk and she really did not see why girls were always fawning all around him. Admittedly he was extremely good looking with his neatly groomed hair, deep brown eyes, a chiselled jawline and the most perfectly stunning smile but she just couldn't get over how much he loved himself.

They had one class together and he was always quoting saints or arguing his point over certain ethical dilemmas. This usually resulted in them having a dual sparring match across the lecture hall and ultimately neither liked the other and stayed away outside of class.

Henry caught Elizabeth looking in his direction and he nodded his head in way of recognition but she quickly averted her attention and went back to talking to her friends. Henrys mother had taught him that regardless of how much you didn't like another person you always treated them with respect, he cant say he hated Elizabeth Adams but he didn't unnecessarily like her even if she was quite possibly the most stunning girl he had ever met. She had these piercing blue eyes that he felt could see right through him, long blonde wavy hair that sometimes looked like a halo and the body of a goddess however he thought she was a serious know it all and would argue black was white if given the chance. Their interactions in class had always been quite frosty so he had stayed out of her way the rest of the time even though they ran in similar circles.

The drank and partied the rest of the night away separately, Henry was grabbing his coat from the cupboard when he realised that Elizabeth was standing just behind him

"Hi, emm good night?"

She eyeballed him as she berated herself for ending up in the same space as him.

"Yes, thanks. Could you make yourself useful and hand me out my jacket?"

"Please?"

Elizabeth huffed out a breath as she crossed her arm "Jesus, ok fine, Please will you hand me out my coat oh kind sir" she said scarastically.

Henry chuckled at her, god she really didn't like being corrected which was something he had found out pretty early on, somehow he always managed to be the one doing just that. This is probably the reason she hates you he thought as he grabbed the only female coat left and handed it back to her.

Before he had a chance to school her on her manners she thanked him and put her jacket on.

"You are very welcome Elizabeth Adams" he fake smiled back at her.

She hated when he done that, when he used her full name, it gave her this really weird feeling that she couldn't quote pinpoint.

"You know that's weird right? You could just be a normal person and say my first time or just call me Lizzie like everyone else"

They both started walking towards the door to make their way out of the party

"Well for one your name is Elizabeth and its how you introduced yourself in class on the first day so I have respected that and two I say your full name because I know that on some level it annoys you. Not entirely sure why that gives me a little pleasure but here we are Elizabeth Adams"

"Eugh you are such a jerk Henry McCord"

Throwing his hands up before stuffing them into his jeans pockets "What can I say, I aim to please and your not a big ray of sunshine yourself so I guess we are even"

They both started to make their way across the quad in the direction of the dorms, after a few steps they realised they were going the same direction

"Can you not be a creep and stop walking beside me please, I would like to be alone"

Henry couldn't believe she could be so rude, well he could because he had been on the end of her tongue lashings before but this was something else.

"Excuse me, I am not a creep and I was only walking beside you to be polite but ill not bother and you can walk alone" as he held his step a few seconds so he ended up behind her.

Suddenly the heavens opened and torrential rain poured down, a storm quickly erupted and lightening flashed in the sky as they continued to walk home separated by only a few steps.

Just ahead a bolt of lightening hit a tree and a huge branch hit just in front of Elizabeth causing her to jump back and bump into Henry.

"Are you ok ?" He asked concerned.

The lightening had frightened her and the falling branch had not helped, all she wanted to do was get home now. Straightening herself up she shouted over the rain as thunder as it roared "I'm fine" and she started to walk faster towards the dorm. His dorm was a further 15 min walk and Elizabeth's even further as she lived in the one at the edge of campus. As another bolt of lightening hit another tree, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand without thinking and pulled her along with him "We need to find shelter, it is far too dangerous being out her at the minute. Lets find somewhere and wait it out for a few minutes"

Elizabeth hated it but she knew he was right, the storms here could get very dangerous very quickly. Pulling her hand out of his grasp "Fine, but I don't need you to man handle me thank you very much"

Henry rolled his eyes at her, Jesus only she could think that taking her hand was man handling but he left it not wanting to get into with her right and needing to find shelter. They ran searching when Henry shouted "Elizabeth, in here" and pulled her into a tiny service doorway that just about fitted the both of them.

It was so small that their bodies were touching, personal space was not an option here.

Shaking the excess water from her coat and pushing her hair back from her face

"For goodness sake could you not have found somewhere better McCord, we are going to be stuck here unable to move"

God she infuriated Henry to no end "Don't be such a spoiled brat Adams, it was the best I could do and I didn't see you do any better than now did I?"

Elizabeth met her eyes with his and glared at him, how dare he call her that, he didn't know anything about her "You are such a jerk you know that" she pouted

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual" he scoffed back at her.

Their eyes bore into each other, their bodies flush when a surge of arousal swept though them both and an unknown force had their lips crashing together in a fiery and passionate kiss with their tongues fighting for access to each others mouths. Their tongues duelled as a warmth spread through their bodies and the newly found desire threatened to spill over as they both groaned into each others mouths, the kiss having obliterated every rational thought in their heads.

Needing air they reluctantly pulled apart, breathless they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say as they took a few seconds to wrap their heads around what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Henry asked being the first to speak.

"Well I don't know, you kissed me"

"I did not! You kissed me"

Frustrated and with her mind still swirling "Fine, lets go with we both kissed each other, ok?"

"Fine. Now what do we do?" Henry asked, unsure of how to proceed, aware they were both stuck in this small space for longer than he would currently like.

"Well this doesn't mean we like each other, I still think your a pompous ass"

"And I still think your a spoiled know it all so no it doesn't mean we like each other at all" he retorted.

"GOOD"

"GOOD" they shouted back at each other, the anger coursing through their veins.

The rain didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon and the lightening was coming down hard as the thunder roared loudly, they stood bodies still flush to one another, the tension radiating between them as they avoided eye contact.

A few moments later, feeling more and more uncomfortable Henry felt the urge to break the silence "Did you at least like the kiss?"

Elizabeth surprised by his question answered honestly "well it wasn't the worst kiss I've ever had ill admit to that" not wanting to go as far as telling him that it was possibly the best kiss she ever had. The way his lips crushed onto hers, the way his tongue battled for dominance and the way he tasted had ignited the fire within her. She was battling with herself, on one hand she still disliked Henry McCord but on the other her body was quickly yearning for his touch.

She risked a quick glance up and caught Henry smiled to himself, "And you?" She asked immediately annoyed with herself for even feeling the need to ask.

"Hmmm yeah it was nice, your a good kisser" he said trying to be confident about it but internally screaming that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

She grinned at the thought of him enjoying it as much as her and turned to look at him

"You want to do it again don't you McCord" she proclaimed as she putt her hands on her hips "Tell the truth"

Henry chuckled at her power play, he could tell that she secretly wanted to do it again as well "Maybe, but I know you want to just as much as me Adams so you can cut the act". Narrowing her eyes at him "fine, maybe I do but it most certainly does not mean that I find you attractive or that I like you in any shape or form"

Henry grinned, taking her words as his cue he reached across and cupped her face in his hand drawing her in close to his lips before whispering "I don't like you either" and captured her lips in his before she had a chance to reply. This kiss was different, it was slow and intense as their lips brushed softly against one another. Henrys tongue grazed the seam of her lips wanting access that she gladly granted. Henrys hands moved into her hair and she held onto the lapels of his jacket, unsure if her knees were going to keep her upright. Henry sucked on her bottom lip and gave it a soft bite that elicited a throaty groan from Elizabeth and he felt his entire body coursed with longing for her. He pulled back and looked at her, wanting to make sure she was still on board. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds before she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and opened her eyes to see Henry looking back at her "You ok there?"

"Hmmm I'm fine" not really wanting to come out of the kiss induced haze "why did you stop? She asked confused by him, she knew he was enjoying that as much as she was.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were still on board and that it wasn't making you uncomfortable. Its not as if we have done this..."

She put her finger on his lip ushering him to be quiet "Shhhhhhhh stop talking and just kiss me would you McCord" using her grip on his lapels she pulled his lips back onto hers.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but also seconds at the same time as the sensations took over all sense of time and space.

Eventually as the rain died off and the thunder and lightening stopped they reluctantly broke apart.

"We best get home" Henry said lowly, not wanting it to end.

"Yeah" she agreed but felt the same. Both were surprised at how caught up they got in the others kiss, both wanting more but confused by their feelings for the other.

Eventually Elizabeth took the lead "Ok so this is weird but it doesn't have to be. We just happen to be two people who don't overly like each other but enjoying kissing each other. Would you say that's fair?"

"Yeah, I'd say that's fair" Henry replied glad she had been the first to speak.

"Then lets not make it weird. We can make out without it being a thing, deal?"

"Deal. So Does this mean we get to do this again?" He asked hopeful for her for reply.

Elizabeth grinned, happy she had an affect on him and he wanted to do it again obviously as much as she did "Yes, just not in public and absolutely no feelings what so ever ok?"

"Agreed, you need to like the person to develop feelings and we do not exactly get along so I think we are safe enough"

"Exactly, see its perfect. Kissing buddies and no more"

As they started to make their way out of the doorway and towards their dorms Henry asked

"So how do we work this? We just call when we feel like we want to hook up and go from there"

Elizabeth smiled, he caught on quickly and she was grateful "perfect".

As they reached the first dorm they turned towards each other, unsure what to do "So I'll see you around or ill give you a call?"

"Yeah which ever suits" Elizabeth replied sheepishly before Henry placed his lips on her again giving her a soft peck before heading off in the direction of his room.

Elizabeth's head was spinning, what the hell had just happened, how had she ended her night in a casual kissing relationship with a guy she couldn't stand? But he is an amazing kisser she thought to herself as she touched her lips and walked towards her room.

This might not end well but ill give it ago to feel those lips again she smiled.


	2. This

Hi everyone. Sorry I didn't update SI as usual yesterday but I have lost all recognition of what day it is atm.

I had so many requests to make this into a multi fic so here is chapter 2. I have no idea how long it will be etc or what the update schedule will be - just seeing where the flow takes me with it so I hope you like it. Let me know if you all think its worth continuing.

I will update SI tomorrow at some point

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

It was a few days later and both, while unwilling to admit it, were looking forward to their politics class to see each other. Their make out session and subsequent agreement had been replaying in their minds since that night and both were looking forward to round two whenever that may be.

Henry spotted Elizabeth right away and tried to make eye contact with her but she was obviously avoiding him, he grinned liking the fact that she was nervous around him now. Elizabeth saw Henry try to make eye contact but avoided him, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea that this would be anything other than a hook up and they would not be becoming friends or anything more in the process.

As the lecture proceeded the professor opened the floor for debates and of course Elizabeth was more than happy to give her views on the topic they were covering. She had not long started talking when there was a counter argument from across the lecture hall and of course it had to be Henry McCord.

Oh here we go, here is big religious McCord about to school us all in the ethics of just war.

It wasn't long, as per usual, before they got into a heated debate and the professor had to ask them both to sit down so he could carry on with the rest of the syllabus.

They sat down as they threw eye draggers across the hall at each other and Elizabeth muttered under her breath "What a bloody jerk". As her bum hit the seat one of the football jocks, John, who was only in the class as a requirement to play said to his friend loud enough for them both to hear "Them two should just fuck it out, I'm sick of them both making this class harder than it should be listening to them go at each other"

Elizabeth blushed at the thought but quickly felt her blood boiling at the audacity of him, not one to hold back on her opinion or afraid to call someone out for their wrongdoing or lack of respect,

"Excuse me John if you find healthy debating too much to deal with then maybe you and your low IQ level should take yourself off to a class more befitting. I know its hard to comprehend but just because two people are engaging in a conversation or debate does not mean their want to jump into bed with each other. Maybe you should look at your own sex life or lack thereof before commenting on other peoples "

Henry watched on as John squirmed in his seat, he knew she could be ruthless when she wanted, he had been on the receiving end of it at times especially when he had purposely decided to wind her up because she had annoyed him. Usually it would infuriate him how uptight and argumentative she was but right now as he witnessed her revel in John's discomfort he felt a sense of admiration and a strong pull in his groin. These were two feelings he was not used to having about Elizabeth Adam's, normally the only reaction he had to her was downright annoyance so he had to shake the thoughts of her that were currently running through his mind about her and remind himself that she was still the same person he disliked a week ago and the only thing that had changed was a kiss, the best kiss of your life.

By the time the lecture ended Henry's mind was filled with the thoughts of Elizabeth Adam's lips on his and he didn't like it, it was infuriating him that she was taking up so much space in his brain so he decided he just needed to get it out of his system.

Elizabeth could feel Henry's eyes on her throughout the lecture and it was unnerving because on one hand she was loving that she was affecting him enough to have him feel the need to constantly stare at her but on the other he had annoyed her as usual during the lecture with his unwavering sense of righteousness. As she battled with herself internally the professor called an end to the lecture and she got even more annoyed at herself for missing the last of the lecture because she had been thinking about Henry McCord.

For goodness sake Elizabeth, stop letting him into your head, a good kisser yes but definitely not worth missing your education over. Pull yourself together woman.

Giving herself a mental shake she gathered her things and made her way out of the lecture hall with her friends. As they got outside she could hear her name being called, she knew it was him but debated if she should keep on walking and ignore him but in the end her manners gave in and she turned round to face him, their eyes finally connected and she noticed they were not their normal shade of brown, now they were the same shade they were when they had kissed and it unnerved her.

"What do you want McCord?"

"Polite as always I see Adams" Henry retorted before he was able to school himself, he didn't know why he had such a strong reaction to her when she was being flippant with him. "I was wondering if you had a minute" he looked past her towards her friends who were all staring at them both "In private".

Elizabeth turned her head back towards her friends, rolled her eyes and said "This will be good, I'll catch you all up in a little bit".

As they walked away she turned to look at Henry "You have one minute McCord, what do you want?"

"Not here, come with me"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she replied folding her arms.

"For gods sake Elizabeth do you always have to be this stubborn, please just come with me. I am asking nicely so can you for once just do as you are asked without making it into an argument"

She narrowed her eyes at him, intrigued but also infuriated at his words "You are lucky I am in a forgiving mood today McCord, otherwise I would kick your ass for talking to me like that. Where is it exactly that you want me to go"

"Yeah my lucky day" he replied sarcastically "Just follow me will you, please"

They walked side by side for a minute before Henry ushered them into an empty classroom, it was one he had used at times to study when the library got too crowded and he seemed to be the only person who did so he was confident it would be empty. It was a small pokey little room and as Henry closed the door behind them Elizabeth was confused as to what they were doing here, she turned to him and asked "Henry what do you want".

"This" he replied and before she knew it he had her pinned to the wall behind them, his hands cupped her face and his lips came crashing down on her in a frantic and passionate frenzy. It took her by surprise but she soon kissed him back with the same passion and want, groaning into the kiss as she let her body take over her mind.

The noises she made when they kissed turned him on immensely and it wasn't long before their hands were all over each others body, her hands gravitated under his sweater and as soon as Henry felt skin on skin he kissed her harder. In return she thrust her hips into his in the search of some friction, their tongues duelled for dominance as Henry placed his knee between Elizabeth's legs and she ground down on it as he flushed their bodies even closer.

Henry's hands had found their way under her t-shirt at her lower back and it felt like her skin was on fire, she wanted nothing more than for him to move his hands to her breasts but she knew he was too much of a gentleman, he has shown that the first time they kissed. A minute later Henry broke their kiss and took a step backwards severing their connection, the loss hit them both hard and they groaned internally. Breathing heavily they both stared at each other before Elizabeth broke the silence

"What the hell McCord, you are such a jerk"

She saw Henry eyes go wide with a burning fire at the name calling, she wanted so much more and was annoyed at him for stopping but didn't want to admit it and her first defence mechanism to come on board was to tell him the opposite of what she was feeling but Henry could see right through it. It was one of the things Henry disliked about her the most, she just couldn't be nice even when she wanted to be but he couldn't deny the draw his lips had to hers, ever since their first kiss his body yearned for hers but that did not mean he had to like her or his lack of control when she was around him. He was frustrated at her unwillingness to admit that she enjoyed that as much as he did, deciding that she needed to at least admit it to herself he closed the gap between them again.

Elizabeth felt like his whole body was surrounding hers and she had to stop herself from pressing herself into him. His eyes were a mixture of fire and darkness, lust and annoyance swirled in them and she could see it, she knew she was in for it and swallowed as he looked her in the eye and spoke in a whisper "Why am I a jerk Elizabeth? Please enlighten me."

She put her hands on his chest and gave him a soft shove away but he didn't budge, her mind was clouded by his close proximity and she couldn't think straight. Henry was worried he was going to push her too far and that this was a mistake but he needed to know they were both on the same page for better or worse. When she didn't speak he said hhr name in the hope it would spark her mind back into action. She looked into his eyes, her brain finally working to some degree "You know why McCord, pulling me in her and kissing me like that. What was that all about?"

"Correct me if I am wrong but you enjoyed that, a lot I believe so again why am I a jerk?"

"Who said I enjoyed it? I never said those words"

Is this how she wants to play it, fine then thought Henry as he moved his lips closer to hers but not close enough to kiss her.

"Your body told us both Elizabeth, those little groans you do are the hottest thing in the world and they give you way every time. Why don't you want to admit that you wanted that as much as I did. I'm never going to kiss you again unless you admit it" he knew he was playing with fire and this could go one of two ways with one ending badly for him, he really wasn't ready for this all to be over yet but she needed to give into what was happening or they couldn't carry on anyway.

She swallowed hard at his words as her mind swirled again, she questioned if she was ready to give this up yet, was she ready to never kiss the person who has given her the hottest sexual encounters of her life which just a kiss. He watched as her mind battled with her body for what seemed like forever and he almost lost his confidence in his actions when she finally spoke "Fine"

"Fine what Elizabeth"

Huffing slightly that he really was going to make her say the words out loud "Fine, I enjoyed that as well and you are a jerk for making me feel it and for making me say it ok. I DON'T like you like you Henry but for some ready my body reacts to you and I obviously can't control it as much as you cant either saying you dragged me in here when we both have a class"

Grinning at having finally won with her and also at the knowledge that she knew he had another class straight after that lecture "That's all I needed to hear, can I kiss you now?"

"If you must" she smirked and Henry rolled his eyes at how predictable she was before closing the gap and kissing her tenderly. He sucked at her lower lip as her head fell back slightly and his hand roamed through her hair. They stood kissing each other until their lips were raw and they needed more air, eventually their lips broke apart but their bodies stayed flushed to one another. Henry broke the silence that had taken up a comfortable residence between them "So"

"so"

"When can we do this again? Preferably without me having to drag you into an empty classroom to get the chance" she chuckled at him before stopping herself, reminding herself that she didn't find him funny she just like kissing him. "My roommate is out of town tomorrow night so if you can be discreet then you could come over"

"I can be discreet, I got you here without your friends knowing didn't I? I would normally ask a girl out to dinner first but we both know we are just getting this out of our systems as John so politely put it so how about I bring take out for us? We still got to eat?"

"I'm never one to turn down food especially if its Chinese. That's a hint in case you didn't get it"

Henry laughed at her "Message received, so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I suppose so but just so you know I'm not sleeping with you McCord" she replied trying her best to sound uninterested or excited.

"I would never expect that" Henry kissed her lightly before walking out the door leaving her alone in the empty classroom. Once she was certain he was gone she slid down the wall and tried to gather her thoughts.

Henry walked out the front door of the building and went around the side which was in the opposite direction of his class but he needed a safe space to compose himself and get his head around what just happened between him and Elizabeth Adam's, the one girl on campus he was so confident he did not like only a week ago.

Maybe we really do just need to get it out of our systems and then we can put all this stupidity behind us.


	3. You are so bloody slow

Hi Everyone

Bit of a long one today...couldn't leave it down so here we are. I have not read over it or anything really because I am just letting this one flow. If you see any glaring mistakes let me know. As alway reviews are much appreciated

Enjoy

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

As Henry made his way across the quad his head was swimming, he was repeatedly telling himself there was nothing to be nervous about because this wasn't a date.

It's just a make out session, nothing else.

It's just a make out session, nothing else.

Before he knew it he was standing outside the front door of Elizabeth's building, Get your act together McCord, he shook his head, pulled his shoulders back , looked straight ahead with his head held high and tried to give off a false sense of confidence because he knew that if Elizabeth Adam's smell fear or sensed a nervousness from him she was would have him for breakfast and he couldn't allow that.

He slipped through the front door and made his way to her apartment, only knowing where it was as it was close to his friends apartment and he had seen her coming in and out a few times. Stood in front of the dorm room door he raised his hand, hesitating for second before knocking lightly.

Elizabeth had spent the past two hours deliberating, should she clean up the room more than normal for Henry? Should she get dressed up, even a little bit. Finally she decided that her parents had always taught her that if someone was visiting your home you make sure it is clean and if you are entertaining you make sure you are dressed accordingly.

She tidied her room as quick a d efficiently as she could, clothes were folded and put away, books stacked in their place, her roommates belongings all set aside neatly, bed changed and window open to let some air in. Realising that Henry was bringing food she grabbed a throw, some cutlery etc and made a picnic style set up in the middle of the floor. She got herself washed and dressed, opting for a fitted tank top with a scoop neck that showed her assets without giving too much away and paired it with a pleated skirt Its for comfort nothing else she told herself.

She was deciding on heels or flats when the door went, her body froze before kicking back into action, she threw the heels and flats into the wardrobe and went barefoot instead, feeling like she needed the grounding of her souls against the wooden floorboards. She answered the door to Henry standing in jeans and a skin tight Tshirt that clung all of his muscles and made his arms look like they could lift 10 men. Henry's mouth watered sheen Elizabeth answered the door, he had seen her dressed up before but his was different, be was seeing her in a different light. The way her tank top clung to taught stomach and curved perfectly around her breast had his eyes almost bulging, her skirt hung low on her hips but was short enough to showcase her long toned legs didn't help especially as the images running across his mind were anything buy innocent, he cleared his throat trying to distract himself

"So, are you going to just stand there eyeing me up or are you going to let me in Adam's" Henry deflected. She rolled her eyes as she stood aside letting him into the dorm room "A jerk as always I can see"

"Ok, ok how about we call a truce? At least until we have eaten because I got us greasy Chinese as requested and I'm starving"

Just then Elizabeth's stomach rumbled loudly and she narrowed her eyes at him "Fine! But only because I'm starving as a well and arguing with you will only ruin my dinner"

Henry smiled and started to set the food out on Elizabeth's makeshift picnic area.

"Maybe we could agree on some safe subjects to stop us from biting at each other for an hour. How does that sound ?"

"Ok by me." Elizabeth shrugged and started putting the food out for them both.

"Soooo. My safe topics are sports, family, books, politics and religion but only as long as we can agree that we may have different opinions and lets say fashion" he grinned at her knowing that neither were the kind of people who were into fashion at all.

"That all ok with you?"

"Yes however your family can be a safe subject but mine are not unless i decide to talk it which is unlikely. Ok?"

"Agreed"

They sat facing one another as they ate, both feeling a little uncomfortable before Elizabeth decided to bite the bullet

"So Henry, where are you from...I have at least gathered that it's not from close by"

"Pittsburgh born and bred but I got out as soon as I could"

"And whys that ?" Elizabeth asked genuinely interested.

"My dad and sister mostly. Don't get me wrong I love him and my family dearly but dad worked all his life in the steel works and wanted me and my brother to follow this footsteps but that life just wasn't for me and Lets just say he wasn't all that pleased about my life choices" Henry replied honestly, he was surprised he had had just told her that because he hadn't told any of his friends anything but the bare basics about his family however for some reason he felt like Elizabeth wouldn't judge. This surprised him alot because he thought she was quite a judge person in general, she has judged him wrongly on many things since they had first met he believed.

"Families can be difficult to navigate sometimes, my brother can be a real pain in the ass when be wants to be and I could murder him at times but doesn't mean that I don't love him"

"Exactly" Henry replied he was glad he had taken the risk and let his guard down a little.

"So how did you know you didn't want to have the same life as what you grew up in"

"I knew from an early age that I liked to study, it was just who I was but an old teacher of mine introduced me to poetry and it felt my brain just went on fire. I read a poem called high flight and it changed my world. Have you ever heard it?"

"Yeah I have I think, is it the ones that goes - Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth" Henry joined in and completed the next part of the poem with her in unison "And danced the skies on laughter slivered wings"

They smiled at one another before blushing and looking away "You are the first person I have mentioned that poem too who actually knew what I was talking about"

"Its one of my favourites, I know the whole thing by heart. How did it change you?"

"It was after reading it and understanding It that I decided two things. I wanted to study theology and I wanted to fly and I used both of those decisions to get me here on a ROTC scholarship"

"Wait! You are ROTC? I didn't know that, so you are going into the military hmmmm" Elizabeth exclaimed shocked "I'm a little surprised if I'm honest, I never seen you as the type especially with the way you talk about it in our lectures"

Henry watched the surprise claim her face before she tried to cover it up "is it really that surprising ? Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge" he quickly backtracked on what he said as he seen the flash of disapproval from Elizabeth and he held his hands up "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. We called a truce, promise I will keep to it – my bad"

Her expression softened "Fine, but what is up with all the arguments against the military in class then" she asked intrigued how he could be so invested in joining the thing that he argues the most about in class.

"Well I don't argue about the military I debate and disagree about the ethics of some of their process or things they have done. It doesn't mean that I don't want to join them, in fact it just makes me more determined to join and maybe one day change things from the inside. You probably think that's silly, a lot of people don't really understand the concept or reasoning" Henry was expecting the same response that everyone he ever explained that to so was pleasantly surprised when immediately she replied with "I don't think it's silly, in fact I think it's very patriotic. Serving your country while trying to change it and the world for the better is not something to be scoffed at"

"Thank you, I really appreciate that".

They talked comfortably long after they had finished their food and well after their allotted truce time, discussing everything from school, politics, campus parties etc. It was after Henry saw Elizabeth stifled her second yawn that he decided he had over stayed his welcome, they didn't get to what they came together for but he was surprised to find that he was ok with that and that he had in fact enjoyed her company. He wasn't so sure the feeling was reciprocated though so he started to get up from his spot on the floor "Sorry you are tired, I should probably leave".

Before he brain could school her on what to say Elizabeth shouted "What? No"

Henry looked down at her as she started to get up, standing facing him now he could tell she was embarrassed at her little outburst and found it adorable. Looking up at him but still trying to avoid total eye contact "I mean emmm just that well emmm" she was struggling to get her brain kicked into action and get her words out.

Tilting her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye "Elizabeth, just say what you want to say" he was praying internally that she would say that she wanted him to stay or give some indication that she wanted to kiss him but she said nothing and just stared at him. He was debating with himself whether he should just kiss her or not until her eyes darted to his lips and she pulled her lower lip into her mouth and bit down and took this as his cue. Leaning down as he cupped her face his in hand he stopped just before their lips matched "I'm going to kiss you now, you can stop me if you want to. All you have to do is say the word" he waited for a couple seconds watching as her lips parted in anticipation, when she didn't say anything he pressed his lips to her gently, kissing her softly before pulling back and waiting for her response.

Elizabeth brain had finally kicked into gear and caught up with her "For Christ sake McCord I've been waiting for you to do that all evening, you are so bloody slow. It's the reason we are here so did you really think you were getting away without giving out especially after having to listen to you babble on" she decided that teasing him worked better for her because then she wouldn't have to confront the fact that she had actually enjoyed the evening of conversation between them and also admit that maybe she liked Henry McCord more that she wanted to.

Henry was startled and annoyed by the change in her demeanour "You can be a real pain in the ass you know that Adam's. I thought we had a nice evening, you were tired so I was trying not to be a dick, obviously I shouldn't have bothered my ass considering you are more than willing to be one"

She smirked at him as she could see the annoyance and anger flash through his eyes "Did you just call me a dick?"

"Maybe I did. It wouldn't exactly be unjustified after what you just said"

She listened as he gave his opinion on her attitude when she noticed they were still standing within inches of each other, she could fell a force gravitating their bodies even closer. "Henry" she shouted stopping his dead in his tracks "Will you please just shut up and kiss me".

Their lips crashed together as they both battled for dominance, Henry ran his hands through her hair and pulled her body tighter to him as he plunged his tongue into her mouth taking her by surprise. The extra force behind his kiss tonight has her core on fire and she craved some friction, breaking the kiss she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed, never breaking eye contact so he knew that right now she was in control and he was soon to be putty in her hands.

As he sat looking up at her she put her hands on her lips, loving the power that went behind a pose like this "No sex McCord". Henry gulped and nodded his head "No sex" at this point he would have said anything she asked if him because as she stood towering over him with her hands placed firmly on her hips he thought he was going to lose the power to do anything, his brain and his groin were on fire and he just needed to have her touch him and if that was just kissing then he didn't care.

"Move back" she instructed and he obeyed, placing his back against the dorm room wall. He eyes went wide with lust as she lifted the hem of her top pulling it over her head and exposing her perfectly formed breasts in a bright red lacy bra. "Your turn McCord, get it off"

Henry quickly rid himself of his shirt, catching her taking him in and showing the same response he had gave him back some level of control over his mind and body "Are you just going to stand there staring Adams"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she got on the bed and straddled him, connecting their cores to one another "Don't push your luck or I might just kick you out". Deciding to toy with her some more he placed his hands on her hips and thrust upwards with his own while he held her in place. The friction he caused to her spit elicited a almost stifled groan but he heard it "I don't think you will"

"God do you ever stop talki..." before she could finish her sentence Henry captured her lips in his and his hands roamed up her almost bear back. They explored each others bodies, feeling out the parts that turned them on the most. As Elizabeth hands moved up his arms and into his hair Henry found a little sweet spot on the right hand side of her neck that made her growl, wanting to get lower he pulled in her hair lightly silently asking her to put her head back and he ran the tip of his tongue from her chin all the way down to the valley between her breasts. She tasted like sweet honey and he wanted as much as he could possibly get as he trailed wet kisses across the tops of her breasts the bra wasn't covering, he moved his hand with a feather light touch over the side of her stomach making her shudder before cupping and squeezing her right breast. She ground down on him seeking out friction where ever she could get it, she felt his bulge even through his trousers and thin lace of her panties. She was very quickly getting frustrated the restrictions her clothing was placing on them both, she wanted to feel him on her properly.

Henry looked up at her head thrown back, her long blonde hair falling back and he couldn't help himself. Running his hand from her neck to her chest "You are the fucking sexiest woman I have ever met" he growled her. He wasn't one for using that word and Elizabeth knew it so when she heard it coming out of his mouth it turned her on even more

"Take it off, take it off now" her mind was flooded with want, she wanted to feel him and she was done denying herself at least this. Reaching around Henry unclipped her bra and slowly brought it down her arms and watched intently as he witnessed her breasts in all their glory for the first time "Fucking hell. Elizabeth you will be the death of me"

She pulled his head towards her and rolled her hips into his telling him she wanted to feel him on her. He took her nipple in his mouth and gave it a light flick of his tongue that sent her head swimming. Feeling her response he kneaded the left breast as he sucked hard on the right making her call out in pleasure. The pressure in his trousers was getting to much, he adored having her above him but he needed to change position and relive some of the pressure or he thought he might possibly pass out, he had never been this turned on in his life and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. Pulling her back towards him he flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, capturing her lips in his before she had time to say something.

The change in position done the opposite of what he hoped, all it did was give him more room to feel her legs. His hand travelled up her calve and thigh before he hooked it over his hip while she mirrored with her other leg and pushed himself closer to her. He never thought the feel of Elizabeth's legs wrapped around him would feel as good as it did, hell he had never felt as good as he did right now. They bodies moulded together as they each tried to search out any release from the coils tightening in their stomachs. As her nails scraped down Henry's back and the pain heightened his senses even more he cried out in frustration "ahhh...Elizabeth we need to stop. I need to stop or or..."

Panting heavily and extremely frustrated at the loss of contact as Henry moved away from her Elizabeth spoke breathlessly "Me too... Fuck"

As they both sat up they didn't know what to do, Henry didn't want to leave and Elizabeth didn't want him to either even though it was late.

"Right come on we should be able to do this without going the whole way. Shouldn't we?" Elizabeth stated trying her best to be confident .

Henry nodded in agreement as he waited for his senses to come back to him, eventually he spoke "Ok how about we both get dressed, lie next to each other and agree to no touching , just kissing. That sound ok?"

"Yeah"

They grabbed their clothing and got dressed and lay down on the bed facing one another as Elizabeth rested her head on Henry's arm, their torsos touching ever so slightly. Looking into one another's eyes they waited for a few seconds "Ok?" Henry asked. "Yeah I think so" she told him truthfully.

They kissed softly , their lips barely touching as they both took it slow, the pace was calming and they both felt a sense of safety and contentment. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to fall asleep wrapped in Henry arms, she gave him one final kiss and slipped into a light state of unconsciousness. Henry felt her going limp in his arms and smiled with happiness that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep wrapped up with him. He waited for a while so she was in a deeper sleep before trying to extradite himself from her hold. As his tried to move she tightened her grip and groaned "Elizabeth I'm going to go" he whispered into her ear.

Still asleep she groaned at the prospect "No, stay" she pulled him even closer. He settled back into their embrace, who was he to argue with her.


	4. Believe what you want

Hey

Short one today but I'll update it again soon.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

It was early the next morning as the morning light was filtering through Elizabeth's semi open curtains that Henry started to stir from his sleep, opening his eyes he realised that he had Elizabeth Adams wrapped up in his arms with their faces inches apart and he could feel her breath against him. He smiled as he took in her beauty in the soft morning light and was happy that she felt safe or content enough to fall asleep in his arms. A few moments later he felt her breathing start to change and her body began to stir and decided that his best course of action was to pretend to still be sleeping. If there was one thing he knew about Elizabeth Adams it was how strong willed and stubborn she could be so letting her decide how this morning would go would be the best thing, he didn't want to annoy or embarrass her because he knew she could easily put a stop to whatever this was between them and he wasn't quite ready for that to happen so he closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing.

Elizabeth woke slowly but before she opened her eyes she knew something about today was different, she wasn't alone. She slowly started to open her eyes and was met with the face of a sleeping Henry McCord, surprised but trying to keep calm she thought back to the night before and remembered that they lay down to make out before they went too far and the last thing she remembered was the feeling of his soft lips against hers. She couldn't understand why he was still in her bed and why he hadn't just left like any other guy would have. Trying her best not to move because if she was honest with herself she quite liked being wrapped up in his arms, she studied his face taking in some of his features that she hadn't noticed before like the tiny freckles than were dotted faintly across his nose and the small scar in his eyebrow. There was something about looking at him as he slept that made her stomach do a little flip, before she thought about what she was doing she reached up and ran the back of her fingers across his cheek.

Henry could sense that she was now awake and wake coming to terms with their current situations, he was more than happy to give her the space to process things but when her hand made contact with his face he hadn't been expecting it and couldn't control his body's reaction as he flinched. Inwardly cursing himself he decided he could minimise the effect of his movement by pretending to slowly wake up, opening his eyes he expected to be met by the deep blue eyes of Elizabeth, he smiled as he tried to stifle a giggle at the silliness of them both because instead he was met with Elizabeth pretending that she was now sleeping. Playing along he called out her name softly "Elizabeth" but she pretended not to stir "Elizabeth wake up, we must have fallen asleep". She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him with sleepy features "Henry what are you doing here? What time is it?".

He wasn't sure if telling her that she asked him to stay was the best thing to do so he just pretending like they both fell asleep "It's still early. We fell asleep, im going to go but I didn't want to leave without telling you".

Her mind started to swirl with the implications of her night with Henry and the feelings swirling around inside her, she extradited herself from his hold and got up to pace the floor as she rubbed her face in his hands

_Oh my god what are we doing we aren't a couple. Falling asleep together is something couples do, it's not something that hook ups do. We don't even like each other – Do we? NO. This is getting dangerous Elizabeth._

"Henry, you should have left. We aren't a couple, we should not have done that. This was just meant to be a bit of fun. Why did you stay? I think you need to leave"

Her words stung Henry more than he was willing to admit but as he tried to not let them get the better of him he replied in the most even tone he could muster "I was trying not to be a jerk, or maybe you prefer it when I am one" he started to get up, grabbing his shoes as he heading towards the door, he needed to get out of her company before he said something he regretted.

"It's nothing to do with that Henry, you just should have left" she huffed back at him, she wasn't able to articulate her reasons behind it but she knew it wasn't anything to do with him being a jerk or not, he had been a gentleman the night before.

He was annoyed now, he didn't know where the full 180 had come from, and especially after stroking his face when she thought he was asleep mere moments ago "Are you serious? Elizabeth you asked me to stay" he had the words out and instantly regretted it, he knew throwing that back in her face was below the belt but his emotions got the better of him and now he had gone too far to pull it back.

"I did not Henry" she said the words aloud but internally she wondered if she did ask, she knew that she felt comfortable enough with him to sleep but asking him to stay was on another level and she couldn't remember doing it.

"You know what Elizabeth believe what you want, I don't care. I have no reason to lie about it" he stormed out of the dorm slamming the door behind him leaving Elizabeth standing in the middle of her room perplexed as to how and what just happened.


	5. I don't want you making a scene

Hey everyone

Hope there are still a few reading this. These last two chapters have been short but I hope to have a longer one coming next.

Please let me know what you think

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

She decided that she needed to clear her head and possibly work off some of the sexual frustration from last night so she got changed into her running gear and set off in the direction of the track.

It was very early morning as Henry angrily made his way across the quad muttering to himself "She asked me to stay. She would be pissed if I said no and left last night but she is still pissed this morning. What is frigging up with that! I cant bloody win with her! She is worse than a 5 year old"

He made it to his apartment in no time at all due to his angry pace but couldn't settle himself so decided a run would be the best thing, at least he could get some of his training hours in.

Henry's apartment wasn't far from the college track that he used, he hoped that like most mornings at this time it would be like a ghost town, he really could do without running into any of his ROTC buddies when he was still so angry or he might end up telling them what was going on and that wasn't his style. He reached the track and could see that someone was on it but they were at the opposite end and he couldn't make out who it was, deciding it was probably safe enough that it wasn't someone he knew he set about doing his laps and tried to block the rest of world out.

Elizabeth had been running hard, keeping her head down mostly as she counted her footsteps, counting numbers helped her focus and block out the problems of the world. When she glanced up she noticed someone else was on the track but didn't care, it was unlikely to be someone she knew because she always came late in the evening when the track was mostly empty.

As they set about their laps, one clockwise around the track and the other anticlockwise, their minds were too wrapped in the other to even notice the other person coming straight for them in the same lane until it was too late and they crashed head first into each other.

All Henry seen before he went down was blonde hair, the knock to the head had him dazed but he forcing himself to get up and make sure the woman he ran into was ok.

As he tried to shake the fog from the pain away he called out "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you ok?" but he was met with silence. Sitting half way up with his hand covering his head "are you ok?"

Elizabeth hit the back of her head on the way down as well as hitting it off Henry's head, the pain was burning through her and she couldn't focus on anything else. She thought she heard someone call out to ask her if she was ok but it sounded so much like Henry that she deduced that she had a concussion and she should lay still for a little bit.

Henry shook his head and stood to check on the woman and almost choked when he seen that it was Elizabeth lying in front of him with her eyes closed as pain etched across her face "Elizabeth. Oh my God Elizabeth are you ok?" he ran to her crouched down to help her.

"Elizabeth please open your eyes" he sat beside her and lifted her into his arms and cradled her head in his arm. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Henry, she closed them again scared that the knock to the head was a little worse than she had initially thought, there was no way Henry McCord was here, she was most certainly hallucinating.

"Elizabeth open your eyes please" he pleaded as he caressed her cheek.

Timidly she opened her eyes and saw a familiar set of brown sultry eyes staring back at her "Henry?" she asked questionably.

"Yeah, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

His concerned tone brought her out of her daze and she realized she wasnt hallucinating, Henry really was holding her in his arms looking down upon her and asking if she was ok.

"Yeah I think so, my head hurts a little and is a little fuzzy but I'll be fine"

"Do you think you can stand up?" he asked, trying to gauge her mind and body reactions to see if she was telling him the truth and not seriously hurt.

She was considering his question when the reason she was running in the first place forced it way to the front of her brain "I'll be fine" she replied in a abrupt tone.

Henry watched on as she stood up but stumbled as soon as she lifted her head properly, catching her before she fell again "you are not fine Elizabeth, come on you need to see a doctor"

He tried using an authoritative tone knowing how stubborn she could be but it didn't work "I said I am fine, I'm not going to the doctor for a stupid knock to the head. I'm going home."

She started to walk towards her dorm room but her head was spinning and as much as she tried she couldn't walk in a straight line and felt very off balance. Frustrated with her stubborn behaviour Henry caught her around the waist to steady her and turned her in the opposite direction "Henry, what are you doing"

"You can argue all you want and call me all the names of the day Elizabeth Adam's but you are not going home alone so you are either going to see a doctor, I have absolutely no problem calling an ambulance or you are coming with me to my place, it's closer than yours. Now which will it be? "

Elizabeth couldn't believe the audacity of him, surely he couldn't think after this morning she would go back to his place with him but on the other hand she knew he would be true to his word and would call an ambulance if she argued. She was mulling over the pros and cons of both options when she stumbled again leaning into him more as he held up a but tighter and thought that maybe being wrapped up in Henry's arms for a little bit had to be better than going to a hospital.

"Fine, I'll go to yours but only because I don't want you making a scene and as soon as my head stops hurting I'll be out of there like a shot"

"Deal" he replied surprised at how easily she conceded, he was prepared for a much bigger fight but her lack of argumentative behaviour was worrying in itself he thought to himself because she must be in more pain that she is making out.

He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and starting making their way to his apartment.


	6. Did you like what you heard McCord

Hi everyone,

Life has taken over and I am finding it difficult to get the time to update as regularly as I normally do, I will be finishing it so dont worry. Here is a nice long one to make up for the wait. Reviews are appreciated as always.

XoMariaXo

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Henry held most of her weight as they made their way back to his apartment. Her head was still giving her a lot of pain but she was less fuzzy and more aware of her surroundings now, she didn't really need Henrys help to walk or steady herself anymore but she continued to let him, it felt good to be in his arms even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Henry walked her inside, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter before leading her to the sofa. He adjusted the cushions to support her head as she lay down, Elizabeth snuck a quick look round his modest apartment "You really don't need to do this, I would be fine at my own room".

As she spoke daylight came through the curtains reaching her eyes and she winced as she covered them, the pain intense as it burned through her head. Henry reached for the throw and pulled it over her body, as he reached up he noticed her wincing at the pain and saw that a large angry looking lump had formed on her forehead

"Can you just stop being so bloody stubborn for five minutes please. You are obviously in pain, I'm going to get you some painkillers and a bag of frozen peas for your forehead"

Elizabeth huffed "Fine but just know I'm not happy about it" and settled back on the cushions Henry had strategically placed behind her.

Henry grinned as he lifted out the peas "I would never have guessed". He grabbed some painkillers and a tumbler of water for her, making his way back over to the sofa he held them out for her to take "Here take these, they will help with the pain".

She only took the bags of peas "No, I don't take pain medication. They make me feel like I'm drunk, I'll be fine without them". She winced again as a striking pain went through her head, her hand instinctively reached for her head in an effort to limit the pain. She hadn't even managed to get the frozen peas near her head yet and was most certainly not looking forward to the cold she was about to inflict on herself.

"Elizabeth you are in pain, just take them. You are safe here so even if they make you feel drunk you wont be going anywhere so no need to worry about it".

She thought tentatively for a second before taking the water and tablets, as much as he annoyed and infuriated her she felt safe with Henry and her head really did hurt enough to warrant some medication.

"God you are so pushy, its really isn't your best quality".

"Does that mean you think I have at least one good quality?" He asked rhetorically as he raised his eyebrow at her and watched as a flush of pink ran through her cheeks.

He sat at the edge of the sofa and took the peas from her hand and softy placed them in the red lump on her forehead. Their eyes locked for a few moments as the intimacy of the action captivated them before they broke away embarrassed at the moment.

Henry quickly stood and retreated to be bathroom, excusing himself by saying he needed to get changed out of his running gear.

Elizabeth's mind swirled, I need to get out of here, this is a mistake she thought to herself as she sat up quickly, she felt faint immediately and retreated back into her lying position in a bid to stop herself from throwing up, the last thing she needed on top of all this was to puke on Henry McCord's living room floor.

Henry splashed his face with some water. Looking back at himself in the mirror he gave himself a talking too "You need to catch a grip man. She obviously doesn't like you! You don't like her! Just make sure she is ok today and then be done with this all, it's just messing with your head"

He grabbed some spare pyjamas of his and made his way back out to her "Here is something more comfortable if you want to get out of your running gear. I'll go into the bedroom and let you change"

Elizabeth took the clothes he offered as she wondered how long he expected her to be there that day, "Thank you" she replied surprising herself as it came out without an argument.

Henry retreated and Elizabeth changed, inhaling his scent as it surrounded her body and wrapped her in Henry McCord.

She lay back down on the sofa as henry returned, changing had tired her out and she was glad to get her head on the cushion as the painkillers had not taken effect yet.

"You hungry? I can whip us up some breakfast if you want, you probably should have something with that medication"

"Yeah sure, not overly hungry but I haven't eaten today yet and you are probably right about the medication"

Feigning surprise Henry put his hand across his heart "Holy moley, did you just say that I was right? I might have to get a plaque to commemorate the time and date"

She rolled her eyes at him, she found him so infuriating at times, "Don't push it McCord! This level of agreement or what you perceive as niceness has a very short expiry date" he grinned making his way into the kitchen "God you are so annoying" she huffed. There was something about getting her riled up that he enjoyed, he found her passion incredibly sexy even if it was directed at him in more of an angry fashion.

He was in the middle of whipping them up some pancakes when he heard a sound coming from the sofa, he ventured overt to make sure she was ok and realised the sound was in fact Elizabeth. Her blonde hair was splayed over the cushion as she lay on her back, her face turned towards the back of the sofa and hand dropped over the side. He was initially slightly worried she was sleeping after a knock to the head but although she had some pain she had not thrown up and was fully coherent with a heavy dollop of sass so he decided to let her sleep. The frozen peas had fallen behind her head and were starting to melt, reaching over to grab them his face hovered over hers as a soft smile automatically appeared on his face and before he even had a second thought about his actions he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Once his brain caught up with him he recoiled what am I doing, good lord catch a grip.

He retreated to the kitchen and tried his best to busy himself with cleaning up before finishing off the pancakes giving her a bit more time to rest before he woke her. The smell of cooking pancake mix started to filter through Elizabeth's senses pulling her from her sleep, pancakes were her favourite food apart from ice-cream and popcorn, she could eat pancakes for breakfast lunch and dinner. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light as the pain shot through her head, groaning she swung her legs over the side of the sofa and began to sit up keeping her hand on her head in a bid to minimise the pain. Hearing the groan coming from the sofa Henry went to check on her "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth looked up at him confused before looking around the room and comprehending that she was not in her own dorm room but rather in Henrys apartment "Emm yeah I'm fine, just a bit sore". Her stomach growled as the smell hit her again "Are those pancakes I smell?"

Henry shifted on the spot suddenly shy about his cooking efforts "Yeah I wasn't sure what you liked but figured most people like pancakes and they embody the very best of my culinary skills" he joked trying to ease his tension, he could rustle up almost anything thanks to his mother's insistence that he learned to cook from an early age.

"They are my favourite"

Her stomach growled loudly this time and Henry laughed as he motioned her to the small two person dinner table tucked in the corner beside the kitchen "Come on then, let's get you fed. I can only you would be harder to deal with hungry added into the pain mix"

"Excuse me I handle hunger and pain very well with people I can stand, you are just in the unfortunate situation that you piss me off more than anyone I have ever met". She made her way to the table and sat down while henry grabbed the stack of pancakes along with syrup and cutlery, setting them in front of her he took his seat and motioned for her to take her pick of pancakes

"Ladies first"

"Hmm such a gentleman McCord"

"Just some basic manners Elizabeth Adams, you should try it sometime" he knew she hated being called by her full name but he couldn't help himself, she infuriated him and brought out an argumentative side in him that was dormant most of the time.

"You are such a jerk" she huffed as she lifted the top pancake and covered it in lashings of syrup.

"Takes one to know one". They sat in silence eating for a little bit until the comfortable silence got too much for Henry, he wasn't used to the silent treatment, in his house arguments were loud and rambunctious.

"Truce?" he asked nervously knowing that she wouldn't call it, she was way too stubborn.

"Fine!" she winced a little as the pain stabbed through her, she hated getting a knock to the head because even the smallest bump always had her in more pain than normal people, it had been the same since childhood but the only difference now was that she didn't have her mother to look after and tell her it would pass, instead she was holed up in the apartment of someone she wasn't dating while he had to look after her. What surprised her most was how comfortable she felt in his surroundings because normally she would always prefer to be in her own space even if it is only half of a dorm room it was still hers and she still had control of what happened there.

"Are you still in pain? I know the meds would be tailing off now but it shouldn't be as bad. Are you sure we don't need to take you to see a doctor?"

"Yeah it is starting to get bad again but its normal for me, turns out my head doesn't like getting a knock and in particular hates a knock on the front and back. My mom always said it was because I was soft" she didn't have a problem discussing her parents and actually preferred to keep their memory alive by talking about them but it usually took her to know someone a bit better before she would mention them so it was surprising how comfortable she had felt bringing her mom into the conversation.

Henry noticed a flash of sadness in her eyes as she mentioned her mom but decided to not press her on it as it wasn't something he was entitled to know, maybe if he was her boyfriend but not with their current status.

"I'll get you something a little stronger, I'm sure I have something" she was about to argue about taking more tablets but her head was aching "Thank you". She ate a few more mouthful, the pancakes were divine and possibly some of the best she had ever tasted which impressed her "These are good pancakes by the way". Taking her lead he replied with a simple thanks, secretly ecstatic that she was enjoying something he cooked.

Once they finished eating Henry got her the painkillers along with a drink "You should be ok to take these now, you slept for a while and you have some food in your stomach now" he handed them over to her and she downed them "Go lay back down and rest, I'll stick the TV on or we can read for a little bit if you would prefer".

"You really don't need to do any of this you know, I really will be fine back in my own dorm" she didn't know why the words were coming from her mouth because as much as she would be fine she didn't want to leave and was kind of enjoying being looked after, it had been such a long time since anyone had taken care of her when she wasn't feeling well.

"I know you would but I would just prefer to keep an eye on you when I was partly to blame for the injury" he replied feeling slightly guilty for his part.

"Partly?" she raised her eyebrows at him "I think you will find that you were running the wrong way on the track and not looking were you were going"

"What? No I wasn't! You were! I'll admit to not looking where I was going but I was frustrated because someone is a pain in the ass and I needed to run it off"

Elizabeth blushed, she knew she had acted a little irrational that morning and frustration was the same reason she was at the track, she decided to play it off a little and make light of it, she really didn't want him to feel too guilty especially after he had been a gentleman the previous night and had taken good care of her which she knew he didn't have to do.

"Frustration huh. What kind of frustration?" she flirted. The shift had Henry spinning for a moment, this woman could change speeds in a matter of seconds and it could really throw him off balance, the thing was he couldn't decide if he loved or hated it but she most certainly sparked a reaction within him no else ever had.

"Probably the same as yours so don't play coy with me. Now can you please lay down?"

"God McCord no need to be so forward about it" she laughed as his face went bright red. "That's not what I meant" he stuttered.

"You are so easy" as she called over her shoulder, she made her way to the sofa to lay down.

"And you are mean. Now TV or book?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't think I will be able to concentrate, maybe some music and then you can read if you want?"

"Sounds good. I just got a new Peter Frampton LP, do you like him ok?" he asked almost expecting her to judge him on his music tastes.

"Yeah he is great, Baby I love your way is my favourite song"

"Something in common and something we agree on, who knew" Henry stated as he put the record on and settled on the sofa with his book at the opposite end to Elizabeth who had her knees curled up to her stomach. "Stretch your legs out its fine, I'm sure your feet don't stink that much and that can't be comfortable"

She stretched her legs out timidly and settled her feet on his lap "I will have you know my feet never stink thank you very much".

"I'm sure. Now stop talking, relax and rest up will you" he chuckled at her, lifting his book and opening it at its bookmarked page he started to try and read as Elizabeth went uncharacteristically quiet.

It didn't take long before the medication had started to take effect, she could feel the weight of her muscles lighten and the feeling of euphoria was starting to overtake her. She knew what was coming, she had taken medication like this before and her friends had told her that she acted like she had been drinking and they all found it pretty hilarious whereas Elizabeth could only remember snippets of what happened and was plagued by 'The Fear' of her actions for a long time after.

She let her head fall back as she closed her eyes trying to establish a coherent thought but the drugs were quickly pulling her into a looser state. After a few moments she started to giggle at her situation.

Henry was struggling to concentrate, the presence of Elizabeth in his home, lying on his sofa with her feet in his lap was so out of the realm of possibilities he had for today after this morning that it made his had spin a little. Feeling her body softly jolt Henry turned to look at her, hoping she wasn't looking at him so he could watch her for a second, he studied her for a second and was starting to get a little worried about her when he realized that the movement from her body and the stifled grin as she bit on her lower lip was in fact her laughing internally. He was just about to ask her what she was laughing at when she spoke

" I cant believe I am lying here on Henry McCord's sofa! How is this happening hahahahahaha. "

It took him a moment before he caught on that she wasn't aware she was voicing her inner thoughts, he thought back to earlier when she had mentioned that medication didn't always agree with her and the most recent ones he gave her were a little stronger than the previous ones as they had some codeine in them.

He was just about to help snap her out of it when she started again "He really is sooo annoying but he really is sooo HOTTTTT." She lifted her hand to her lips and ghosted her fingertips over "Oh my God the way he can kiss, it's the best I've ever had and that body, good lord that body is something else. What I wouldn't do to him, to have him make me scream like I know he could"

"Elizabeth" Henry raised his voice trying to pull her back to reality, suddenly feeling very guilty about kind off invading her private thoughts. She opened her eyes as fast as she could but they were heavy " Yeah?" she questioned not having fully taken in Henry's tone of voice "You were talking out loud".

Elizabeth stared back at him a little confused, her hazy brain having not quite caught up with the meaning of his words "I was? So what?"

Henry's face blushed, he couldn't believe he was going to have to explain this to her "You were talking about us, about me, about how I kiss and other things"

Finally the realisation showed on her face, Henry expected her to be embarrassed and that wasn't what he wanted but he had to stop her but instead she had a copy smile " Ahhhhhh whoops. So you heard that then?"

"Sorry, I should have stopped you as soon as I knew but I didn't think you were going to go down that path"

The medication haze had her feeling like she was floating on air, she felt invincible and she wasn't going to feel embarrassed about what he heard because in her head right now it was exactly what she was feeling, the new gained confidence was not backing down. She always knew she was attractive but right now she felt like she was the prettiest she had ever been and she wanted to live in the moment and embrace it "Did you like what you heard McCord?".

Her question took him by surprise, she had a way of doing that to him "Let's not talk about it, I don't want you to be embarrassed when the codeine wears off and get mad at me for not getting you to shut up" he swallowed hard trying to compose himself as he directed his thoughts away from her words. _What I wouldn't do to him. Have him make me scream_. He had to physically shift his body to distract himself as the words and the sound of her voice raced through his head and straight to his groin.

Elizabeth sat forward a little and used her elbows to keep her up "I'm not embarrassed. In fact I think you should come over here and show me your kissing skills again"

"Elizabeth I am not kissing you when you are hopped up on pain medication. No way so can you please be quiet or change the subject"

Elizabeth smiled at him, the tipsy feeling had taken a proper hold of her and her inhibitions had all but left her body "Oh come on McCord, I know you want me, I know you love it when I do that little thing with my tongue or when you make me groan" she nudged the side of his leg with her foot "Come make me groan like that pleaseeee"

Henry didn't know what to do, of course he wanted to kiss her, she was right about that and everything else but he wouldn't do anything while she was under the influence.

"Elizabeth stop it, this is not happening" he thought she had taken the hint until she sat up and crawled over to him before throwing her leg over and straddling him. Henry kept his eye straight ahead, fearing what would happen if he made eye contact with her. He knew he should have pushed her off him immediately but he didn't want to offend her or have her think he didn't want her because that couldn't be further from the truth. When he didn't look up at her Elizabeth ground her hips down on his before taking his face in her hands and tilting his head upwards to meet her "You like that don't you Henry".

His hips involuntary thrust up slightly to meet hers, feeling it gave her more encouragement, not that she really needed it "Elizabeth we can't do ..." Elizabeth didn't want to hear what he had to say, not giving him a chance to finish that sentence she pushed her lips onto his and immediately demanded tongue access which he granted, his body reacting automatically to what she wanted.

He kissed her back for a few moments, lost in her presence again until her throaty groan pulled him back to his senses breaking the connection. Totally breathless and panting as he tried to suck in enough oxygen to get his brain back on track "Babe we cant do this"

"Babe? Hmmm I like that, it can stay but so can the kissing" she kissed him again throwing him off balance once more. She bit his bottom lip lightly "So good" she hummed before repeating the action once more "So fucking good, you really are the best kisser".

Her words were giving his senses the chance to reconnect with his brain and just as she was about to take his lips again he moved his head to the side, placed his hands on her hips and lifted her as he slipped out from under her hold on him. She fell forward, her face connecting with back of the sofa before she gathered herself up and laughed uncontrollably at Henry's face as he tried to get the images of Elizabeth from the night prior out of his head.

"Henry come back, you are such a prude" she could hardly get the words out through her laughter.

"Its not funny Elizabeth"

"Oh but it really is" she went to get up to go to him but stumbled, feeling light headed she fell towards him and he put his arms out to catch her.

"Good catch McCord" she giggled, slightly slurring her words as she wrapped herself around his waist.

"Come on let's get you back on the sofa" he said as he tried to navigate her back towards it but she dug her heels in, rooting them to the spot "No Dance with me"

"You want to dance? What now?"

"Yep! What's wrong McCord you afraid of a little dancing?" she looked up at him and smirked, the drug induced haze clouded her eyes turning them to a darker shade of blue.

"Ok then" Henry gave in to her request deciding now was probably not the time to say no to her especially after he had rejected her advances. It was her eyes that gave her away, he could see a genuine want to be held even if she would ever admit it to him or herself.

As Baby I love your way by Peter Frampton started playing from the old LP player Henry wrapped his arms around her frame and started to sway gently left to right, Elizabeth lay her head on his chest and hummed with a medicated contentment as her eyes slipped shut, the haze slowly starting its comedown.

Henry began to sing along faintly with the melody and by the end of the song he could feel Elizabeth's body go loose in his arms, keeping one arm on her back and the other under her knees he lifted her body and pulled her close to his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder as sleep took over her, he carried her to his bedroom and placed her sleeping form on his bed pulling the covers over her.

He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself but last night was the best he had ever slept and deep down he knew it had something to do with Elizabeth, climbing into bed beside her fully clothed he pulled her body close to his knowing it wouldn't be long until he was asleep as well.


	7. I didn't do something stupid did I?

Hi everyone,

Sorry it has taken so long to update this one, it has been a crazy couple of months. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think.

XoMariaXo

* * *

Chapter Seven

Henry and Elizabeth slept soundly for a few hours, wrapped up in each other, before Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes as her brain caught up with her.

They had ended up in a spooning position: Henry had Elizabeth's back tucked into the curve of his body, while in her sleep, Elizabeth had entwined their fingers and pulled their clasped hands close to her chest.

She stilled, not wanting to wake Henry until she had gathered her thoughts. She had to admit to herself that she also really didn't want to move from his embrace. She hadn't had that often since her parent's death so it could feel a little overwhelming or peculiar, but, right now, with Henry, it felt nice to be held for a change. She knew when they had woken up together that morning she had overreacted, it was her mind's defence mechanism and, at times, she couldn't control how she voiced her feelings which annoyed her to no end. Even though she lay there in Henry's embrace without quite remembering how she had ended up in his bed – fully clothed, thankfully – she didn't freak out and instead felt a much-wanted sense of safety.

As she lay there, she battled with herself internally. One side of her brain was telling her she obviously liked Henry, while the other told her that she didn't and that she just thought she did because he had been nice to her when she got hurt.

As the internal struggle went on, Elizabeth didn't notice Henry starting to wake. He immediately tried to remove his hand from hers in the hope that she was still asleep. He really hand't meant to end up in this position for fear of her reacting the way she had that morning. Without fully registering what was happening, as Henry tried to manoeuvre himself out of her grasp, Elizabeth gripped his hand tighter and pressed it closer to her chest as she buried her face in the pillow a little more. They both stilled, unsure about what to do as neither knew if the other was awake yet. Henry decided to bite the bullet, there was no easy way out of it so he would just have to deal with the circumstances.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered softly into her ear.

Elizabeth had decided that she needed to play nice, he had looked after her so well and there was no logical reason for her to react the way she had that morning so she responded in a whisper "Yeah."

Henry was surprised, her grip had not lessened and, now, he knew she was awake and had done it purposely, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. How is your head? Do you need more painkillers?" he replied softly, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Elizabeth lay for a moment, thinking about what to say, before she decided that now was the time to be brave. She had nothing to lose so she loosened her grip and turned her body round to face Henry.

"Hi," she said lowly as her eyes met his but, both darted away milliseconds later, the intensity of that action a little much for them both right then.

"Hi," he paused before asking his question again, concerned that she might still be in pain, "Are you ok?"

Elizabeth's lips tugged into a soft smile, it was nice to have someone concerned for her. Yes, she was a grown woman and didn't need anyone to look after her, but it was nice, nonetheless, even if it would be short-lived.

"I'm fine, the pain's gone, maybe the nap helped. Not entirely sure how I got here though?"

"You don't remember?" Henry asked, surprised she was being so calm especially if she didn't remember anything.

"Not really? I have a few flashes, but not much past the pancakes" she could vaguely remember kissing Henry and possibly dancing but she wasn't sure if that was just in her head or if it had actually happened. This inability to decipher between reality and dreams was the reason she very rarely took medication. She paused for a moment, but the more she thought about it the more worried she became, "I didn't do something stupid, did I? I think I remember us kissing but I'm not sure."

Henry was reflecting on whether it would be more detrimental to tell her the truth about what she had done when he realised that she could think they had gone further than kissing. He wasn't that kind of guy. "Oh my god, Elizabeth, we didn't do anything, I promise. We kissed but I stopped us after a few seconds because you were not exactly lucid."

Elizabeth could see the fear in his eyes, she felt safe with Henry and had never thought he would have been anything but a gentleman, "Henry." she said a little louder to get his attention, she could see his brain working overtime "It's fine, I know that we didn't do anything, I was more worried that I would have embarrassed myself. I know you are not like that."

Henry took as deep breath as relief flooded through him, his parents had always taught him respect for others and showcased how people should act. "Ok, that's good because I would hate for you to ever think that of me."

"I don't. I can't imagine how..." she stated confidently, trying to ease his mind.

"Thank you, and for the record, you didn't embarrass yourself at all. You were just a bit giggly, we kissed but then we just listened to some music and danced a little before you fell asleep."

As she was processing the dance comment, Henry decided to brave it out and pulled himself closer to her and rested his chin on her head. He took her by surprise, and she went rigid initially but relaxed a second later, allowing herself to enjoy the embrace. They lay contentedly for a little while until Elizabeth's stomach made a growling noise that neither could ignore. Henry chuckled "Someone's hungry."

"What can I say, a girl's gotta eat."

"Well, give me half an hour and I'll rustle us up something," he paused for a long moment when it dawned on him that he had been presumptuous, "That's if you want to stay for dinner? If not, I'll take you home, it's entirely up to you." He wanted her to stay, but he wanted her to want to stay even more.

"If your pancakes are anything to go by, then I want to stay and see how your skills hold up for dinner so I can score you accordingly," she decided that humour was the best defence for the awkwardness that could ensue between them.

"Good to know that I'm being judged. I need to bring my A game," he laughed, "Now, you stay there and rest, leave me in peace to cook up my masterpiece." He kissed the top of her head and extracted himself from her. Leaving the bedroom, he cursed himself for doing that, it was such an intimate gesture and one he thought she might have not appreciated.

Elizabeth curled herself around his pillow as she inhaled his scent, the kiss to her head had taken her by surprise but she didn't freak out which surprised her even more.

She lay on for a bit while she listened to Henry pottering around the kitchen. He shouted in that food would be ready in 15 minutes just as the dulcet tones of Peter Frampton started to filter through to the bedroom. She cast her eyes around Henry's room in an attempt to learn more about him. The room was simple but elegant, he had a small beside locker next to the double bed, a desk in the corner, and shelves on the wall above piled high with books.

She got up to take a closer look at his book collection but the pictures of his family caught her attention first. A simple family portrait showed 3 siblings, 1 brother, two sisters, and a mum and dad. She could tell that Henry took his nature and his looks from his mum, her facial features and her eyes shone with what she thought was motherly love and care; she felt she saw the same any time she looked at pictures of her own mum.

The second picture was of him with his parents, his mum had him embraced in a tight side squeeze, while dad had his arm draped loosely around them both. It was obvious he was well loved by his family, possibly slightly misunderstood as per their conversation the previous night but loved nevertheless.

She placed the picture back in its spot and wandered out to the kitchen area to find Henry. She stood in the doorway watching him as he navigated his way expertly around the kitchen. Her eyes filtered across to the table where he had the cutlery and plateware set out for the two of them but the candle in the middle caught her off guard. Before she had time to dissect the meaning behind it, Henry turned and found her watching. He knew the candle might be a bit much but he thought the risk was worth it.

"I hope you are hungry and that you like pasta because that's what we have," he decided to gloss over it in the hopes that it might make her feel more comfortable.

"Show me anybody who doesn't like pasta! Carb city is the best way to spend an evening," she smiled as she walked across the room and sat down.

Henry set the plate down in front of her then asked "Wine? Or maybe you shouldn't with you head?"

"Yes please, I feel fine now thanks"

Henry grabbed a bottle and poured them a glass each "Tuck in, I'll be expecting my scorecard relatively soon."

"You are very confident, aren't you?" she took her first bite and her taste buds exploded, not only had he made a carbonara, but he has made it exactly like her mum used to do it. She hadn't tasted anything like it since her parents had died. Henry could see her features change and that flash of sadness in her eyes again, he was going to leave it but was feeling a little brave "Everything ok? Is it really that bad?" he knew it wasn't. He was confident in his cooking skills, thanks to his mum and dad who both were amazing cooks, but wanted to give her an out if she needed it.

She smiled at him, "No it's delicious, just caught me off guard a little because it tastes exactly like my mum's and I haven't tasted anything like it in years," she offered honestly.

"I'm sorry," he wasn't sure what he was sorry for but the 'in years' gave him a small insight. He knew she mentioned a brother and her parents before but there was a sadness attached and he didn't know why.

"Don't be, it's actually really nice to know that it's possible. You will have to teach me how to do it, but I must warn you I am extremely bad in the kitchen," she hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to just assume he would be up for teaching her how to make the dish, but Henry quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"Anytime, and I'm sure we can work around your culinary inabilities," he wouldn't push her on it further, it was up to her what she shared, and what she didn't, so he just smiled warmly at her as they carried on their meal.

They enjoyed each other's company as they spent their meal talking about their college work and where they wanted to be in a few years' time when college was behind them. Elizabeth told Henry about wanting to join the CIA as her way of doing her duty for her country, while Henry told Elizabeth all about his ambitions to become the best fighter pilot he could.

As they finished their meal, Henry was thinking of a way to not have the evening end just yet, "Ice-cream?" he offered and her eyes lit up.

"Always! I will never ever turn down ice-cream" Henry laughed at her responses to food, he found it quite an endearing quality.

The moved to the sofa and sat eating their ice-cream until the LP player stated to skip. Henry got up to reset it and turn the volume up a little. As he turned back towards the sofa, he stuck his hand out to Elizabeth "Dance?"

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really."

She took his outstretched hand and slowly rose from the seat, feeling slightly apprehensive. He pulled her body close and curled her hand into his chest as he swayed them back and forth to the melody.

Their eyes met as Henry dipped his head and kissed her lips softly. The spark was instant as their bodies flooded with arousal. It hadn't been Henry's intention when he asked her to dance but the sight of her lips so close to his drew him in and he couldn't help himself.

Elisabeth kissed him back softly at first, but it didn't take long for it to become more demanding as the arousal coursed through her veins. Henry's hand reached up and threaded through her hair, it was the safest place for it right now as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips asking for access, which in turn made Elizabeth groan into Henry's mouth. She knew it drove him wild, but she couldn't have helped it had she wanted to maintain some control, which right now she definitely didn't. Elizabeth craved his skin, she slipped her freehand under Henry's shirt as the feel of his skin sent shock waves through them both. control they stumbled, trying to find something to ground them. Henry lifted Elizabeth and guided her legs to curl around his waist as he sought out the wall closest to them for support. They slammed into it, harder than they should have, but neither cared as they continued devouring each other's mouths.

Being pressed up against the wall provided some much needed friction, but it quickly wasn't enough for Elizabeth. She grabbed at Henry's shirt from his back and pulled it up over his head giving her access to his muscles, the sight of which did something almost carnal to her as she bit down on his lower lip. He groaned loudly as the pain from her bite caused his erection to harden even further. Needing to feel her, he roughly pushed the hem of her shirt up to gain access to her breasts. He heard her gasp as he bit down on her erect nipple through he fabric of her bra.

The shirt and bra were barriers that Henry needed removed immediately. Taking her by surprise, he turned her around so she faced the wall. His hands cupped her breasts from behind as she ground her bum into his erection eliciting a loud moan from Henry that she loved hearing. He lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head, pulling the blonde hair to one side and draping it over her shoulder. He bit down on the lobe of her ear before kissing his way down her back and undoing her bra clasp in the process. Sliding the straps down her arms, he used the tips of his finger to graze the side of her breasts ever so lightly.

His touch, paired with the removal of the barrier between her nipples and the cold wall, had Elizabeth panting with need. She turned her head towards him more and he captured her lips in a searing kiss as his fingers circled around her torso and rolled both nipples into hardened peaks.

She couldn't take it any more, and breaking their kiss, she gasped, "Henry, please."

He was right there with her, he didn't think it was possible to be this hard but that's what Elizabeth Adams was doing to him. She turned in his arms; and as their lips connected again, she scraped her fingernails up and down his back before her hands gravitated to his very pronounced bulge in his pants.

"Elizabeth, please," he panted into her mouth, unable to form proper words, his forehead pressed against hers as she continued to touch him, "We shouldn't." He couldn't believe the words were coming from his own mouth, they were the opposite of what he wanted.

She couldn't say she was surprised. He had been the one to stop them the previous night before it got too far, but tonight she wanted to go further. She wanted to know how good he could make her feel and how good she could make him feel.

"Believe me, I want to. I have never wanted something so fucking much but I respect you and you said no sex last night and you have had a knock to the head today."

His words made her want him more "It's ok, I'm fine I promise. We don't have to go the whole way. I want this and I know you do too." Knowing she would need to take the lead for a bit for Henry to get on board, she dropped to her knees and proceeded to push his pants down until she gained the access she wanted.

Pulling his erection from his briefs, she licked her lips with pride at the sight of how rock hard he was. Henry's entire body jerked as soon as she touched him. His mind was swirling, making him unable to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of having Elizabeth Adams touching him.

Elizabeth pulled back his foreskin before she tongued the tip ever so softly, she wasn't above teasing to get what she wanted and she just needed him out of his own head long enough to get what they both wanted and needed. Henry's head fell backwards as Elizabeth engulfed his member with her lips. Hollowing out her cheeks, she slid her lips up and down his shaft making him putty in her hands.

Henry looked down as Elizabeth swirled her tongue on his tip, she looked up making eye contact as her swollen and reddened lips went to take him again. Henry groaned loudly as he pulled back from her. Reaching down, he pulled her up and captured her lips with his in a fierce kiss

"You first! Always, you first!" He growled. Showcasing his strength, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom before placing her down on the bed.

"I knew I could get you out of your own head McCord, now get to it," she laughed as she pulled him to her, capturing his lips again. The anticipation of what was about to happen was starting to get the better of her as she ground her hips into his.

He made his way down her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin, before reaching her breasts and sucking hard on her nipple, causing her scream out loud.

"Lets see how smart you are in a minute Adams."

She swallowed hard, knowing she was in for a wild ride. Henry could probably make her come through her clothes – she was that pent up over him right now. After mimicking his actions on the other breast, he moved down her taut stomach, dipping his tongue in her bellybutton before sitting back on his heels and admiring the sight before him.

He hooked his fingers around the string of her knickers and pants, pulling them down her long legs and ridding her of any barrier left between them now.

"So beautiful," he murmured bending forward to inhale her scent before dipping his tongue between her folds to taste what he knew would be the sweetest taste of his life. Her juices of arousal made it easy as he parted her lips in search of her nub, flicking his tongue over it hard before sucking on it. The move caused her to scream out in instant pleasure, her body arching off the bed as her nerve endings went on fire.

Henry smiled, proud that he was the one making her feel this good. Deciding it was time to make her scream even more, he alternated between lapping and sucking at her bud. He wanted to see her fall apart in front of him and knew she needed more; he placed two fingers at her opening, coating himself in her juices before timing his initial pump with a nip of his teeth.

"Fuuucckkk!" Elizabeth screamed, not quite ready for the sensation of both teeth and fingers. She was so close, no longer able to contain her moans as he pumped into her and before long she shattered as her muscles tightened around his fingers. She fell into the abyss of sensations as her back arched off the bed and the most delicious sound Henry had ever heard came from her mouth.

He kissed the inside of her thighs before trailing sloppy kisses up her body, reaching her mouth and claiming it as she came down from her high.

Elizabeth moaned breathlessly into Henry's mouth. That was by far the best orgasm she ever had, in fact she didn't even know that orgasms could be that good.

"Good?" Henry asked still a little uncertain and nervous of himself as he wanted to make sure she was properly satisfied.

"Hhhmmmm." Elizabeth responded, not quite ready to form proper words yet but it was enough for Henry as he settled himself beside her.

She gathered herself a few moments later. Turning to Henry, she captured his lips with hers as her hand sought out his member. She wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel, and would have already done so, if Henry had not stopped her.

"You don't have to," Henry spoke a little uncertainly, as he felt her hand circle around his still very hard cock.

"I know, I want to," Elizabeth replied, kissing him again before he could argue with her. She stroked him up and down feeling how hard she was making him.

"I'm not going to last, Elizabeth," he groaned as he tried to hold back. She moved and repositioned herself so she could take him in her mouth again.

"I better make it good then," she purred before taking his entire length in her mouth and sucking vigorously. He was right because, just a few seconds later, he was trying to move away from her. He was about to come hard, but needed to warn her, "Elizabeth, move, I can't hold on I'm gonna come."

Elizabeth held her ground as Henry's orgasm ripped through his body, his brain short-circuiting as his seed shot into her mouth while she continued sucking before letting go with a pop and swallowing hard.

"Jesus, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I tried to warn you," Henry rasped, as Elizabeth lay back down beside him and curled into his chest, "I know you did," she replied as his body jerked and jolted softly while he come down from his high. Curling his body around her, he pulled her close to him and they lay sated and wrapped in each other's arms.

Elizabeth was the first to break the silence, "I should probably get back to the dorm before it gets too late," she didn't want to move from his embrace but she had to think logically and didn't want to overstay her welcome.

Henry's heart dropped at the thought of her leaving. He wanted to stay in their little bubble for as long as they could, "Can't you stay? I can take you back to the dorm early tomorrow morning so you have time to get changed for class," he asked, hopeful that she wouldn't freak-out after mostly initiating what just happened between them.

"Do you want me to stay?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

"Yes, please" Henry replied sincerely.

"Ok then... But this still doesn't mean I like you, Henry McCord," she slapped his chest playfully.

"Noted, Elizabeth Adams, now be quiet and go to sleep," he tightened his grip around her and they fell into a contented sleep.


	8. Lets put a pin in that one shall we

* * *

CHAPTER Eight

"Morning," Henry greeted, a little unsure of himself.

"Good morning," Elizabeth replied, as they stared at one another before giggling nervously.

Once composed, Henry kissed her lips lightly; overjoyed that she kissed him back, he kept it soft and slow, just wanting to enjoy her presence.

"I should probably get going, I have class in a while and I have to get ready," she was sombre at the thought of removing herself form their current bubble, aware that real life was calling. And, in real life, she and Henry were not compatible.

Henry noticed the shift, "Ok, can I at least drive you back, or are you worried about being seen with me? I could drop you a few minutes away," he knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Are you worried about being seen with me?" Elizabeth retaliated, annoyed that he would say that after the night they had shared. She quickly threw back the covers as she scrambled out of the bed.

She was up and putting her clothes on quicker than he had time to process her words, "Elizabeth wait, please!" He reached out to still her, "that's not what I meant at all, you are taking it the wrong way."

Elizabeth batted his hand away as she reached for her shirt, putting it over her head, "And exactly how should I have taken that, McCord?" The angry use of his surname made Henry's chest constrict, "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable, I promise," he reached out to her again, pulling her body flush to his, "I'll happily walk across campus with a 'I kissed Elizabeth Adams' T-shirt on to prove it if that's what it takes, please," he pleaded for her to see that he had not meant to offend her.

He felt her body relax in his arms, just a fraction, but it was all he needed. He looked her in the eye before claiming her lips again. Her mind was telling her to push him away, that she was still annoyed and should not to give in to him, but her body had other ideas and her lips automatically joined his and her hands threaded through his hair.

Feeling her finally fully relax into hi, Henry peppered kisses along her cheek before nuzzling his face into her neck and pulling her entire body in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear "I would never be worried about being seen with you,"

"Ok," she replied softly, her voice leaving her momentarily. Henry pulled back to look at her, needing visual confirmation that she was in fact 'OK'.

"OK?"

"Ok," she smiled back at him, reassuring that she was no longer annoyed at him.

"Ok, so grab your stuff and I'll drive you over there, we can stop on the way at the diner and grab some breakfast on the go."

"What, no homemade pancakes?" Elizabeth quipped as she gathered her things. It was just then that Henry noticed she had redressed in his clothing and not her own.

"I can't be amazing all the time, I am only one man, Miss Adams," he looked over his should as he turned to walk towards the bathroom, "You can keep those by the way, they look better on you anyway."

The statement confused Elizabeth momentarily until she realised what she had done ,"Well, I can't be bothered to change now, but I'll get these back to you," she giggled as she spoke, already knowing Henry was never getting his clothes back because they were just too comfortable and she had grown somewhat attached to them. She patted herself on the back for subtly suggesting that they would be seeing one another again.

They stopped at the diner to grab some muffins and coffees. Henry was quickly learning that the way to make Elizabeth happy, in any particular moment, was food. Pulling up outside her dorm, he was secretly willing her to sit and enjoy breakfast with him. As he turned the ignition off, he couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face when she turned towards him in the seat and handed him his coffee and muffin before peeling the paper from hers and taking a bite.

She noticed the grin, "What?" she asked thinking she had something on her face from the muffin, Henry quickly tried to adjust his facial expression, "Oh nothing."

She noticed him trying to pretend like it was nothing and she wasn't really one to leave things, "Come on, McCord, what is it? You were grinning like a Cheshire cat so spill."

Suddenly quite nervous, Henry thought about trying to gloss over it with a little white lie but opted for the truth after what happened before they left his apartment, "It's nice."

Elizabeth looked at him confused. "This." He pointed his finger back and forth between them,

"This is nice."

"Oh," Elizabeth smiled as she took another bite of her muffin, "Yeah I suppose it is."

They sat in silence, eating the rest of their muffins until time passed quickly and, eventually, Elizabeth really did need to get ready for her classes. Disposing of her rubbish in a paper bag, she grabbed the rucksack Henry gave her to borrow to bring her clothes home – another reason to see each other again they both thought as he handed it over.

"Thanks for looking after me yesterday, even if you were to blame," she smiled cheekily.

He laughed at her feeble attempt to antagonise him, knowing that really wasn't her intension,

"hhmm let's put a pin in that one, shall we, and agree to disagree?"

"Ok then."

"Oh, and you are welcome, by the way, I enjoyed it,"

She smiled back at him as her cheeks flushed. Reaching for the door handle, she moved to get out of the car when Henry called her, "Elizabeth."

She turned back towards him. He surprised her by taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. The light groaning noise she made let Henry know he needed to stop. Pulling back leaving them both a little breathless, he smiled at the look of a just-kissed Elizabeth, "See you soon?" he questioned.

Elizabeth was still trying to catch up with herself, and just bit her lower lip and nodded, as she climbed out of the car before her body took over her brain.

A few days later, Henry was eager to get to his lecture. He had spent the entire morning telling himself he was looking forward to the class because he enjoyed the syllabus, but deep down, he knew the real reason was a certain blonde he could not get out of his head. She had taken up residence in his thoughts and he was not trying particularly hard to stop it.

He had run into a few of his ROTC friends before the class. As he walked in with them, he looked to the row Elizabeth usually sat at, knowing she was generally early to class – well earlier than he ever was anyway. Not spotting her at first glance and not wanting to make it obvious to his friends he was looking for her, he faced forward for a moment before turning in search for her again.

'Maybe she is running late,' he thought to himself when he didn't find her at second glance. As the lecture began, he kept an eye out for her and every time the door opened, he turned expecting to see her. After the fourth time, his friend, Sam, noticed the disappointed look on Henry's face each time he turned around and finally asked him what he was doing. Shrugging it off, Henry tried covering it up by saying he was just being nosey, not that his friend bought it. Halfway through the lecture, when it became clear she wasn't coming, Henry couldn't help but be disappointed and also a little worried. In all the time they had classes together, she had never been late or missed a single class.

The lecture ended, but Henry hadn't really taken in much of what was said, his mind too focused on Elizabeth.

"You joining us, McCord?" Sam had to repeat the question and nudge Henry's arm to get his attention, "Sorry, what?" he asked, having paid no attention to anything but Elizabeth's absence, for the majority of the time he had been at class.

"I said, are you joining us? We are going go to the track and get miles in so we can party later. You in?"

Finally registering the question, Henry quickly made his excuses and got up to leave. Sam caught up with him as he walked ahead of the group "Are you ok, mate? You seem a little... emmm... I don't know ...distracted?"

Trying to cover his tracks, Henry raised his voice to a slightly more cheery tone, "Oh, I'm fine, thanks. Just a late night, so I'm going to go grab a nap, maybe. And I'll see you out later, ok?"

"Ok. Do you want to meet us there later or come to mine first?" Sam asked, trying to pin down their plans for partying later.

"I'll just meet you there, ok? I have a few things I need to get finished. See you later," Henry quickly walked away before Sam was able to ask any more questions. Finding a bench along his way, he sat down to gather his thoughts. He hadn't known where he was walking to when he started out, he had just wanted to walk to clear his head, but when he looked up he realised he was sat just down the road from Elizabeth's dorm.

God man what are you doing, this is a little crazy just because she didn't turn up to class. You can't go in search for her; she will think you are some kind of stalker.

As he was deliberating with himself, he caught a glimpse of a flurry of blonde hair pass him and sensed a familiar scent; he looked up and recognised the Elizabeth's back. She seemed to be walking as fast as she possibly could. He sat for a second, mulling over whether he should go after her or not, unsure if she had seen him.

He tried to catch up with her after deciding that if she was walking that fast, she likely didn't see him, "Elizabeth!" When she didn't slow down or turn around, he called her again,

"Elizabeth, wait up."

Still getting no response, he jogged a little faster and caught her arm in an attempt to stop her, but before he knew it, she had thrown her elbow back at full force into his stomach. With the air abruptly leaving his lungs and the pain searing though his stomach from the force of her jab, he doubled over clutching his waist.

Elizabeth turned, poised to attack again before recognition changed her course of action,

"HENRY!" she shouted, as she watched him doubled over in pain, "Are you okay?" What the hell were you doing?"

Henry sucked in as many deep breaths as he could, it wasn't the first or last time he had been winded, but even he had to admit Elizabeth could pack a punch, "What the hell are you doing, don't you mean? Jesus!" He spluttered.

"Well, maybe, you shouldn't grab a girl from behind, prior warning is always appreciated, you know," she seethed, arms folded in front of her defensively. Henry looked at her, dumbfounded. She seemed angry, but more angry than this incident would account for.

"I did. I shouted your name twice," he spat back, once he found control of his breathing again and began to stand straight. It was then that he saw the angry, unshed tears just lurking behind her eyelashes.

Elizabeth felt his eyes almost bore into her soul, so she turned on her heels and sped away in a bid to stop him from studying her expression. She was angry, but that was for her to deal with, and she felt that if he kept looking at her, she would crack.

Henry watched as she turned and darted off as fast she could towards her dorm room. He deliberated for a second, then raced after her. He needed to make sure she was ok, but he also wanted to know what the hell was going on with her.

He caught the door of the building with his foot just as it was about to slam shut. Elizabeth hadn't slowed down at all even as Henry called after her again. He reached her dorm room door mere seconds after her and felt the force of the wind as it slammed in his face.

Resting his forehead against the door, he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door gently, "Elizabeth, talk to me. What's wrong? I'm sorry if I startled you, it really wasn't my intention."

"Henry, I'm fine just leave me alone, ok?" she shouted through the door, her frustration evident.

He stood back from the door, and considered staying and demanding entry, but ultimately came to the conclusion that she was a grown woman and, if she needed his help or wanted him to stay, she would ask. If he insisted on staying, it would only be serving his own wants and needs.

"You know where I am if you need me," he said softly through the door before turning and walking away.


	9. You old dog

Hey,

Thanks for all the positive reviews

Glad you are all enjoying. This will be coming to an end soon, it was only meant to be a one shot - whoops!

Let me know what you think

XoMariaXo

* * *

Chapter Nine

Elizabeth sat on her bed on the other side of the door from Henry. She knew deep down that she had overreacted – she should not have elbowed anyone in the stomach with such force unless she really felt she was in danger. She knew her reaction had come from a place of anger instead of fear. It also didn't help that Henry was male; logically, she knew Henry was worlds away from the judgemental, egotistical sexist pigs she had endured that day, but that didn't really come into play right now.

Over the next few hours, she tried everything to curtail her annoyance, she went for a run and when that didn't help, she tried to eat her feelings. When that didn't work either, she decided that she would drink it away. Her friend, Becky, had invited her to the party – the place to be that Friday night, apparently – in one of the boy's frat houses later that night; initially, she wasn't going to go in the hopes that she would see Henry at class and they might end up spending some time together - _you royally fucked that up Adams, he will probably never talk to you again after that shitshow._

Giving herself a shake she started to get ready as she gave herself a pep talk - _His loss, if he can't handle you as a pauper, he doesn't deserve you at you as a Queen!_

She put on her favourite pair of shorts that showed off her incredibly toned legs, an old checked shirt that she tied at the front, and a pair of much-loved heels. It wasn't really a heels kind of party, more of an anything goes kind of party, but she had wanted to make herself feel good so she picked out the outfit, makeup and hair that made her feel her best; the fact that she was only doing it for herself, and no one else, made her feel even better.

As she made her way to Becky's room, the distraction of getting ready began to wear off, and her day started to flash through her mind again. She could feel the anger start to bubble back up inside her. Thankfully, Becky was having some form of a clothing disaster so she engrossed herself in that and the alcohol Becky had waiting for them to consume before heading to the party.

Henry couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head as he got ready for the party with his friends, he had thought about not going and heading to Elizabeth's again instead, then reminded himself that if she wanted his help, she would ask.

He reached the frat house where the party was being held much later than he said he would, but it had been a struggle to get himself out the door. Walking through the swarm of people in search of his friends, he was surprised when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Elizabeth among a group of people. It took all his will power not to go straight to her; not wanting to seem desperate, he sought out his friends and had a few drinks with them.

It didn't take Sam long to notice that Henry's head was not in the game, he was distracted and kept looking across the open space of the house. He followed his line of sight, but couldn't see anyone or anything of interest, "Earth to McCord," Sam called out.

Moments later, after Sam repeated his name, Henry uttered an uninterested, "What?" his attention not diverted by the interruption.

Who or what are you looking for?" he asked, just as Elizabeth moved into view, revealing Henry's true target of interest, "NOOOO." Sam laughed as he gave Henry a shove to the arm,

"You old dog."

"What? No, emmm, I wasn't looking at her... emmm..." Henry spluttered.

"Save it, McCord, you've been caught. So when did this become a thing then?" Sam asked, laughing as he enjoyed watching Henry squirm.

"It's not really a thing at all," Henry replied solemnly. Noticing Henry's solemn tone, Sam asked him what happened but Henry brushed it off and excused himself from the crowd.

Elizabeth looked around the room a few times, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. Not seeing anyone of interest, she brushed it off and went to get herself another drink. She knew drinking away her anger was probably not her finest or smartest move but right now she didn't really care, she just wanted to let loose and get out of her own head.

After giving himself a bit of a talking-to, Henry returned from the bathroom determined not to look in Elizabeth's direction. He grabbed another drink and stood with his back to where Elizabeth had been stood alongside her friends.

He had just started to loosen up a little when there was a commotion behind him. he heard her before he saw her, her laughter instantly recognisable.

Elizabeth and Becky had been jumping up and down with their arms wrapped one another other as they danced to one of their favourite songs, when suddenly the heel on Becky's sandal broke. They toppled over, landed in a pile on the floor and erupted into fits of laughter. Henry ran to her as soon as he saw her on the floor.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" Reaching his hand out to her, he pulled her up to a standing position and held her, trying to steady her until she could hold herself up, her fit of laughter making it difficult.

Elizabeth's brain hadn't registered Henry's voice or the feel of his hand until she was standing with her body pressed up against him as he held her close. She looked up to see who had helped her up; the shock of being in Henry's arm curbed her laughter immediately, "Henry," she vocalised in an attempt to get her brain to catch up. Their eyes stayed connected as Henry spoke, "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

Suddenly, the presence of a crowd around them and her embarrassment at her earlier anger-fuelled actions hit Elizabeth full-force and she pulled herself out from Henry's grasp, "I'm fine, McCord, I can look after myself," she turned her back on him as she helped Becky get back on her feet.

Henry knew she was trying to avoid interacting with him, he just wasn't sure what he had done to deserve it, "you sure you are ok?"

"God, Henry, I said I was fine. We just tripped, no one died and I don't need a knight in shining armour. Come on, Becky, let's get another drink," linking arms with Becky, she walked away and left Henry standing there, feeling a little embarrassed.

Sam had watched the interaction from afar and, as Henry made his way back to his friends, Sam clapped him on the back and handed him a drink, "Not worth it, mate, come on get this down, will you?"

He took the drink and stole another glance back at Elizabeth, catching her looking at him before she quickly averted her gaze. This happened a few more times throughout the night until he eventually turned his back to stop himself from looking. Not long after, he decided that the night was a bust so he made his excuses and left, making his way to grab his jacket from the closet near the door.

As he reached in for his belongings, a voice from beside him asked, "Could you make yourself useful and hand me out my jacket, please?" Recognising her voice and her jacket from the pile, he grabbed it and handed it to her as he avoided eye contact, "I suppose I should be thankful you at least said please this time," he sniped as he walked out the door leaving her behind.

Elizabeth stood, deliberating whether she should go after him or not. She knew she kind of deserved the cold shoulder from Henry after the way she had acted towards him today, and she hated the thought of having him annoyed at her. She had always been someone who was willing to accept when she was in the wrong and apologise when needed, so she jogged in a bid to catch up with him.

Henry quickened his step once out of the house, his annoyance reflected in his pace. As he made his way across the quad, he could feel her presence. He knew it was her walking behind him without having to look, but he kept his head forward and continued walking, not quite ready to speak to her. Elizabeth was beginning to lose her nerve a few metres behind him, but continued walking in the same direction, knowing she could blow it off as her route to the dorms.

After a few minutes, Henry spotted the doorway they had first kissed in right up ahead, and it stopped him dead in his tracks. Elizabeth hadn't been looking ahead, her gaze directed downward while she counted her footsteps to keep her mind busy, so she walked straight into Henry's back.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," they stood staring at each other, neither knowing what to say to the other when the heavens opened and the rain plummeted down around them.

Neither moved as the rain soaked through their clothes. Elizabeth, having always been a firm believer in the adage that actions speak louder than words, held her hand out to Henry, silently asking him to allow her to apologise. He hesitated for a second but took her hand in his, following as she pulled him towards the small service door where they had first kissed.

The small space forced their eyes to meet, and Elizabeth made the first move and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and forcing herself to look him in the eye again in the hope of seeing some sense of forgiveness. The need that coursed through Henry's body when he was in close proximity to Elizabeth bubbled over and, before she knew what was happening, he kissed her back hard with one hand cupping her face while the other melded their torsos together as he claimed her mouth with his own. His tongue ran across the seam of her lips demanding entry, which Elizabeth was all to willing to grant as her tongue battled with his in her own need to taste him.

He pushed her hard up against the wall in a bid to press his body closer to hers as she pulled and bit at his lower lip. He growled at the tinge of pain before kissing his way across her face and neck until he reached the sweet spot just behind her ear that he knew made her groan. He nibbled at her ear before his lips latched onto the sensitive patch of skin he craved and, surely enough, the noises that escaped Elizabeth's mouth were sinful and still the most beautiful he had ever heard. They both knew the skin would bruise, but didn't care. Henry wanted to claim her in a carnal way and Elizabeth wanted it too, she wanted a reminder of him on her skin.

He pushed his knee between her legs and his hand slipped up inside her shirt setting her skin on fire, she ground down seeking out friction of any kind to ease the building pressure. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled his lips back to hers in a frenzied need to taste him. As their tongues battled for dominance, the bulge in Henry's pants became more and more strained. Henry pulled back as they gasped for air, panting heavily, he rested his forehead on hers, "We need to stop, we can't do this here."

"I know," she agreed, breathlessly as her voice betrayed what she really wanted.

Taking a deep breath as their breathing evened out, she looked up at him, "I owe you an apology."

"Yeah, you do, I don't care about the elbow to the stomach, but you had no need to treat me like you just did, Elizabeth."

"I know that was really shitty of me and I'm sorry about earlier as well, I was just so angry and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your gender might not have helped the situation as well. But that's my problem, not yours."

"OK then..." Henry replied confused and unsure if he should press her any further.

"So are we friends again?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. Henry raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, with a silent 'Friends, really?'

"Well, you know what I mean! As in, can you forgive me for being the world's biggest bitch to you today?"

"Well, you weren't the biggest bitch and in the wise words of St Augustine – 'To withhold forgiveness is to take poison', so yeah, I can."

"God, you really are a dork, aren't you, McCord?" Elizabeth laughed as she lay her head on his chest, initiating an embrace.

"I know you secretly fancy my dorkiness even if you won't admit it, Adams," he joked back, knowing that Elizabeth needed a moment, "plus, I find it kind of hot that you can throw an elbow with such an impact."

"Maybe on any other day I could have found it kind of cute that you just happened to be around my dorm when I didn't turn up to our class."

Henry blushed, he hadn't consciously made the decision to go check on her but if he was truthful with himself that is exactly where his mind and body took him.

They stood for a little bit watching the rain, "Are you going to let me know what had you so angry?" Henry eventually asked in an attempt to address the metaphorical elephant between them.

"It's a long story, I'm sure you don't really want to know the ins and outs of my dysfunctional life."

Pulling back slightly, he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted it upward, forcing her to see the sincerity in his expression, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Elizabeth blushed at the intensity of his gaze, "Well, then I'm going to need a lot more alcohol and at least a pint of ice cream."

The rain had eased off so Henry stepped out from the awning and offered Elizabeth his hand, "My place?" he questioned hopefully, "I bought you a new tub after you finished off the last one and have been saving it for you, it's mocha fudge."

Elizabeth smiled as she took his hand, elated that he had been thinking about her enough to buy more and keep it stocked in his freezer for her, "My favourite."


	10. You use a fork for ice-cream?

Hey,

Took a bit of a break from posting so I could get this one finished. One more chapter after this. Let me know if you like the direction it has taken

XoMariaXo

* * *

Chapter Ten

Henry grabbed the ice-cream from the freezer and two clean forks from the drawer before settling himself on the settee beside Elizabeth.

Shocked, she eyed the utensil he provided, "You use a fork for ice-cream?".

His face turned a light shade of pink, "Oh, sorry force of habit, I'll grab you a spoon." She stopped him before he got up.

"No, it's fine, I'm all for trying new things," digging her fork in, she easily filled it full of the frozen goodness.

"I'm glad you came back with me," he murmured sheepishly.

"Well, I'm never one to turn down a tub of ice-cream." Since her parents died, injecting humour into an emotional situation had become her way of showing she cared, even when she felt somewhat emotionally vulnerable.

They picked at the ice-cream as they spoke, "So you still want to tell me about today? You don't have to if you don't want to, of course. It's entirely up to you so no pressure."

She appreciated that he was making it clear it was her choice, it was simple but kind and made her feel more at ease about opening up to him.

"It started with an extremely infuriating meeting with my lawyer who, of his own accord, decided there were changes needed for my and my brother's trust. He had the audacity to execute these changes without discussing them with me and then tried to cover it up by lying and said they were the final stipulations of my parents' estate. Put it this way, he didn't appreciate it when I kindly told him what he had done without my consent was against the law and he was subsequently fired."

"Oh." Henry's mind raced as the little glimmers of sadness he previously noticed in her eyes were slowly starting to make sense.

"Your parents?" he whispered, not ready to fully commit to the question.

"Yeah," she replied sadly "5 years ago in a car accident"

"I'm sorry you and your brother had to go through that. I can't imagine how tough that must have been on you both."

Elizabeth was surprised not to find the usual annoying pity generally thrown at her when someone found out about her parents. Instead, all she saw and sensed from Henry was genuine remorsefulness for what life had tossed her way.

"Yeah, it was tough, but it's ok now. Well, not ok, but you know what I mean. I've dealt with it, not always in the healthiest ways, but grief does some strange things to a person and you just have to ride the wave," she replied honestly.

"I'm sure your parents would have been so proud of how you have overcome it all. Regardless of how you got through it, you got through it and that's what matters."

"I hope so. I want to make them proud but I need to make myself proud, if that even makes any sense at all." She was not entirely sure she fully understood her own words.

"I get it. I know in my heart that if I had not gone to college and worked at the steel mill instead, my parents would have been proud of me, but I also know that, deep down, I probably wouldn't have been proud of myself".

"Exactly! I need to do what's right for me and hope that, in the process, they would have agreed or at least understood my choices." she was surprising herself with how open and honest she was being with Henry about things she generally didn't discuss with many people, not out of fear or anything; she just happened to be a private person and had been since she was a child.

"I have no doubt that you will achieve anything you set your mind to, Elizabeth Adams. You are way too stubborn not to," Henry grinned at her.

"You say stubborn, I say determined."

"Ha! Ok then," he joked as he swiped another forkful of ice cream from the tub she was currently hogging all to herself.

"So was that all then?" he thought there may be more to the story upon remembering she said his gender had probably not helped him.

"That was just the start, unfortunately. I had to meet a TA for one of my math classes who started mansplaining simple algebra to me when he was the one who had done the calculations incorrectly and then wouldn't even apologise for dragging me in before class for his mistake," she felt a bit silly the more she tried to explain her outburst.

"I promise not all guys are jerks," Henry threw in lightheartedly.

"Oh, I know. I would have been just as angry if a woman had done the same thing but combine that with my lawyer and then the leering and wolf whistles from a few jocks on my way back to the dorm; it just had me all riled up, hence your unfortunate encounter with my elbow."

"If I promise never to mansplain anything to you, and never to wolf whistle or leer at you, do you promise to refrain from elbowing me in the stomach, by any chance?"

Sticking the fork in the remaining ice cream, she balanced the tub between her legs as she raised one hand. With her palm facing him while she held down her pinky finger with her thumb, she replied with a smirk, "Scout's honour."

Henry laughed at the sign, "No chance you were a scout, Adams."

"I most certainly was, thank you very much."

"Really?" Henry was surprised, she didn't seem the type.

"Well, for a few days anyway," Elizabeth laughed.

"Knew it," he swiped more of the almost finished ice cream from the tub.

"All the boys couldn't handle it when I beat them at every activity so I joined a wrestling team instead."

Henry grabbed the tub from Elizabeth's grasp, "Wrestling, huh?"

She grinned, his tactics were not very well-hidden, not that she minded, "McCord, do not make me come over there and get that. You will regret it," she exclaimed playfully.

"You know, I have a feeling that I won't," he smiled, devilishly goading her into action.

Reaching across the settee, she dived for the tub. Henry had counted on the dive and moved the tub out of her grasp. All that was accomplished was the decrease in space between them, her hands missed the tub and she fell against his chest, their eyes meeting.

The buzz from the alcohol they had taken earlier was still coursing through their bodies, making them more playful and confident.

Henry moved in to kiss her, but Elizabeth pulled back, "Nope." She giggled as confusion swept over Henry's face, "not until I get more ice cream." Moving quickly, she straddled him and pinned him in place. She wanted a more commanding position.

Henry chuckled as a memory from their first night in his apartment sprang to mind, "This is familiar."

Not quite understanding, Elizabeth looked back at him expecting an explanation. He didn't want to waste time explaining her actions when she was under influence so he diverted her attention to what she really wanted.

Taking the fork, he filled it with ice-cream and fed it to her, "Never mind, now do I get a kiss or are you going to make me beg?"

"Since you asked so nicely," smirking, she leaned in, kissing him softly. Henry hummed as the coolness of the ice-cream on her lips sent a small shiver through his body.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Henry ran his hands up her back and his fingers got lost in her hair. Elizabeth groaned as Henry bit down gently on her lower lip. Grinding her hips into him, she tried to release some of the building pressure in her core. Henry's hands moved to her hips as the tightness in his jeans made itself very much known. He guided her hips and met her grinding with an upward thrust.

Elizabeth's body flooded with anticipation and need, a need only Henry would ease right now, "Henry, take me to bed," she purred into his ear.

Henry's mind battled with his body, but ultimately delayed gratification was the path he knew he needed to take regardless of how his body yearned for her, "Baby, believe me, there is nothing I would love more right now, but we have both been drinking and I think we need to talk before that happens. I really hope we have something here and I don't want to possibly ruin it."

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. Seeing his sincerity, she knew he was right, "Me too."

Henry threw his head back in sexual frustration as Elizabeth fell against his chest, both trying to rid their minds of the lust flowing through their bodies.

"OK, what do you want to do now then?"

"No clue. Any ideas?" he asked at a loss.

"Well, I think it is going to have to involve food."

Henry chuckled, he was impressed by her appetite and even more so by her total lack of embarrassment about it; it was refreshing to him.

Extracting himself from her hold, he headed for the kitchen, "Food I can do - what do you fancy?"

Smirking, Elizabeth gave him her best puppy dog eyes as she turned on her knees and learned over the back of the settee, "Pancakes?"

"No surprise there, it's lucky I like you, Adams," he quipped as he reached for the bowl and whisk he kept specifically for his specialty.

"At least you're admitting it, McCord."

Henry took the tea towel beside it and threw it at her as he grinned, "Let's put a pin in that until tomorrow, shall we?"

"Whatever you say. Now get me some pancakes, man, I'm wasting away over here."

"Patience, please, this is a work of art, I will have you know," Henry chastised as he weighed out all the ingredients to make the nicest pancakes Elizabeth had ever eaten.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she picked up one of Henry's books from the side table, "I could almost hear that eye roll, Elizabeth Adams," she chuckled to herself as she thought how his use of her full name didn't bother her the way it once did. She skimmed over the book while settling herself into the settee and waited for the food.

Engrossed in the book, Elizabeth didn't notice Henry walk over with the pancakes until its aroma wafted in her direction.

He was a little dumbfounded by her concentration, "Only you could be half tipsy and get sucked into a book about ethics and religion."

Setting the book aside, she sat up and drew her feet into her body, "What can I say? I was bored waiting on your artwork." Taking her fork, she cut herself a big chunk of the top pancake and stuffed it into her mouth, as she went on, "anyway I needed a distraction since you wouldn't put out."

Henry smiled, as he gave her a inquiring look, before claiming her lips, sliding his tongue across the seam of her lips and tasting the syrup, "I'll make up for it" he purred.

"I'll remember that dirty tactic, McCord," she grumbled as she took another bite.

They gravitated towards each other once they had finished their food and, before long, Elizabeth's head was in Henry's lap as they sat talking for hours about their classes, their friends and hobbies. Both were surprised at how much they had in common; their personalities were different in some places but so very similar in others.

At 2 am and following two stifled yawns from Elizabeth, Henry suggested they go to bed; sliding out from under her, he scooped her small frame up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

She stirred as he placed her on the bed and climbed in beside her, he pulled her close until their noses almost touched and their legs were entwined, "You could have just woken me," she said sleepily.

"Where's the fun in that?" Seeing the beginning of a smile before she instantly fell back asleep, Henry kissed her lips lightly.

"Goodnight, beautiful" he whispered softly before falling into a contented sleep wrapped in the arms of the woman he was sure was going to change his life.


	11. So you said

So this was meant to be the final chapter but thanks to a little persuasion from a few I added another chapter.

Now this is done I will hopefully be back focusing on spark - this one was just more enjoyable to wrote for a while.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

XoMariaXo

* * *

Chapter 11

Elizabeth woke to the sound of Henry mumbling in his sleep. Opening her eyes, she tried to focus on him but the room was still plunged in darkness. The sun hadn't risen yet so all she had was the faint glow of the streetlight outside coming through Henry's thin curtains.

She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but was confident she heard him mumble her name. She knew he was sleep-talking because his body felt relaxed and was still entwined with hers.

She tried listening more intently to distinguish the words but he stopped, a light snore replacing his ramblings. Waiting a few seconds, but hearing nothing more from him, she settled back into his embrace as she edged closer and tucked herself into his chest. She was almost asleep again when he sleepily whispered, "Elizabeth, think I really like you." Grinning widely, she relaxed further into him and fell back into a deep sleep.

Having forgotten to set the alarm for class, it was past 10am before Henry woke from his heavy slumber. Slowly and reluctantly blinking open his eyes, he caught sight of Elizabeth's sleeping form.

The sunlight drifting through the curtains, a soft glow encapsulated her face and illuminated her golden hair. Henry sucked in a breath as her natural beauty captured his attention - of course he already found her extremely attractive but this was different, it was much more profound and caught him off guard. He watched intently as her lips parted every time she exhaled a breath; the urge to kiss her too great so he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers softly. She hummed lightly and smiled at his touch but didn't wake and instead snuggled the side of her face into the pillow.

Reaching his hand across her, he caressed her cheek, basking in her presence with all thoughts of the day's missed lectures carefully relegated to the back of his mind.

He watched her for a few more moments before becoming impatient. He wanted her awake, wanted her mind and body connected to him.

He placed the palm of his hand just below her ear, his fingers sliding through her golden hair and his thumb resting on her cheek as he kissed her again with more intent. Her lips reacted to his touch as he swiped his tongue across the seam of her lips.

Humming softly, she slipped her tongue out to taste him, the feel of his soft lips against hers sending little slivers of pleasure through her body.

"Good morning, beautiful."

The delectable tone of Henry's voice pulled her further from her hazy slumber, her eyes fluttering open to catch a glimpse of the man making her body react so delightfully.

"Wake me up like that everyday, please," she sighed contentedly.

"Happily."

Snuggling back into the pillow she closed her eyes again momentarily not ready to fully wake "Hhhmmmmm. What time is it?" She questioned as she remembered the day.

"Don't know, don't care."

She met his warm brown eyes with darker speckles sprinkled throughout, framed behind thick luscious lashes and focused solely on her, "What about class?" she tried to get a picture of his plans for the day ahead.

"I'd much rather spend the day here with you. I've never played hooky before but you're be worth it."

Smiling back at him, she loved how sweet he could be, she couldn't say no to him and, more importantly, she didn't want to. The thought of spending the day wrapped up with him was much more inviting than her advanced algebra lecture "Ok then, just this once, and only as long as you feed me".

"Deal." he replied, glad that he had just done a food shop so they wouldn't need to move from the apartment and could be cocooned in their little circle of two.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes as they woke properly. Henry spent the time internally deliberating the pros and cons of what he wanted to say to her while also trying to build up the courage.

"Elizabeth, can we have that talk now?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should" noticing the flash of fear fleet through his eyes, she smiled warmly back at him in an attempt to reassure him.

"I think it's pretty obvious by now, but I like you, as in really like you," his eyes darted across her face, trying to gauge her reaction.

"So you said."

A confused "Huh?" came from Henry in turn, making Elizabeth giggle, "You talk in your sleep."

He blushed, "oh…...did I give away any more secrets?"

"No, that's it" Elizabeth had the most perfect poker face and Henry couldn't tell what she thought about his declaration.

Nervousness coursed through his body, and he swallowed a gulp. "And what are your thoughts on that?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment as she toyed with him. When he looked sufficiently worried by her silence, she decided she had teased enough and should put him out of his misery.

Her stare softened as she grinned, "I kinda like you too."

Henry released the breath he had been holding in, "rhat was mean," he retorted, expelling the last of his air.

Closing her eyes and drawing one side of her lower lip between her teeth, she chuckled softly. "I have to keep you on your toes. Wouldn't want you getting bored now would I?"

"I have no doubt in my mind whatsoever that life with you will not be boring on any level."

They lay smiling across the small distance between them,

"So….."

"So….."

Seconds past with neither knowing where to go next.

"Ok I'm just going to say it, even if it means you reminding me non-stop for the next however many years. Elizabeth Adams, will you be my girlfriend….please?"

"If you insist," her teasing was relentless.

Taking control, Henry rolled them so his body hovered over hers, their fingers tangled as he held her hands at either side of her head.

"That is not a proper answer and you know it. I want to hear you say it…..you know you want to."

With their faces inches apart and Henry's hot breath fanning down on her, Elizabeth grinned devilishly at him. She lifted her head and attempted to kiss him. Mimicking her from the night before on the settee, Henry pulled away chuckling at her dirty tricks, "Nopppeee….not until I hear you say it."

"Fine," giggling at him, her eyes were lit up with joy, "Yes ok."

"Ok what?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Henry McCord."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"Shhhhh, would you please just stop talking and kiss me already?"

"With pleasure," smiling, he kissed her lips hard, elation about their future together flooding their minds.

He pulled back slightly but held her in place, their bodies melded together

In hope of finally getting to what they had put off the previous night, Henry asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. "So what do you want to do now then?"

"I dunno, got any ideas?" her eyes sparkled as she smirked suggestively knowing he would get the hint.

"Yeah, I'm working on a few."

"Are ya?" she purred with excitement and giggled as he claimed her lips again.

Sitting back on his knees, Henry looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. Reaching for the hem of her top, he peeled it off her and repeated the action with his own.

Reaching his hand around her arched back, he unclipped her bra as he peppered kisses over her collarbone.

Hovering over her lips, not quite touching, but close enough to feel each other's breath, Henry whispered, "You are so beautiful Elizabeth." He pressed on her lips softly before kissing his way down her chest and capturing her nipple in his mouth.

The pleasure from the connection shot straight through to Elizabeth's core. She wanted him now, she was more than ready, she needed this to be about them connecting as a couple for the first time, and not just about lust.

As he swirled his tongue around her nipple and brought it to a hardened peak, she placed her hands on either side of his face urging him to lift his head to face her.

"Henry." She was already breathless as their eyes met. "No teasing. I just want us"

"Me too," understanding Elizabeth's request, Henry slid farther down the bed, unzipped her shorts, and slid them and her lacy briefs down her slender legs. After kicking his pants off, he made his way back up her body by peppering kisses from her legs onwards until he finally reached her face.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her hot, wet core, stilling as they adjusted to their new connection. Pushing a stray strand of hair back from her face, he got lost in her eyes. The intensity in the air was palpable as they experienced each other properly for the first time.

Keeping their eyes connected and their bodies molded together as one, Henry pulled his hips back and thrust into her. Wanting it to last as long as possible, he set a slow and steady pace for them both.

Elizabeth's breath hitched with every thrust, the feel of Henry's hot breath against her face was intensifying the ripples of ecstasy coursing through her body. Squeezing her legs tighter, her fingers clawed at his back as she spiraled towards the height of pleasure. This was new, no one had ever made her feel so seen and so unbelievably good; the pleasure Henry was creating sent shockwaves all over her body, to the tips of fingers and the tips of her toes.

Henry felt her breathing get faster and more shallow; her groans of pleasure were like honey to him and he would happily spend the rest of his life listening to them all day, every day given half the chance.

Kissing her deeply, he pushed his tongue into her mouth in search of hers. Knowing neither were going to last much longer, he increased the force and pace of every thrust, catapulting them to their orgasms.

No longer able to hold back, Elizabeth broke first, crying into Henry's mouth as her walls gripped at his member with every contraction. The combination of both pushed Henry over the edge and, with one final thrust, he joined her as the waves of pleasures forcefully rolled over their bodies.

Collapsing onto the side of the bed, he pulled her body to lie on top of his. She settled her head against his chest; he ran his fingers softly through her hair and smiled, hearing his heart beat in rhythm with hers.

"Elizabeth?"

Lifting her head, she looked up at him. Placing his hand at the base of her neck he pulled her face towards his and kissed her. "Have you noticed that good things tend to happen after we fall asleep together?"

"Does it now?"

"Well, apart from that one time you….." he teased, referring to her little meltdown the first night they fell asleep together.

She slapped her hand on his bare chest, "Watch it McCord."

"You know, John was wrong, We didn't just need to fuck it out."

"Really?" she asked surprised, his mischievous tone intriguing her.

With a devilish look, he gleefully replied, "Yeah, if that was anything to go by, there's no 'fucking this out', we'll need to continue this out until the day we die ."

Elizabeth erupted into laughter, so pure and so free, that it made Henry's heart skip a beat. He just couldn't help claiming her lips again. Releasing her, he rested his forehead on hers, "I think we are going to make an awesome couple you know"

Chuckling softly, she smiled at him "Yeah, I do too."


	12. HA, definitely not

Sorry everyone I genuinely forgot that I had not posted the final chapter to this - I promise I was not holding it hostage on purpose.

That is it finally complete (small sense of accomplishment for me to actually have finished a multific)

Massive thanks to my beta's but also a huge thankyou to Shives for all her all help with the edits.

Please let me know what you think & I hope you enjoy.

XoMariaXo

Chapter 12 - Epilogue

_2014_

Elizabeth had been Secretary of State for three months when Russell Jackson stormed into her office unannounced as usual and suggested, or rather demanded, that she and her husband do a televised interview. Supposedly, this would help the public get to know her family a little more. She knew the real reason was to increase the administration's likeability because her poll numbers were currently quite high. She had agreed because of mounting pressure from him but had drawn the line at involving their 3 kids, she wanted to keep them out of the public eye as much as possible.

Two weeks later, and here she was sitting alongside her husband in the fancy lounge of their new Brownstone home. A camera crew had set up and they were about to be interviewed by renowned political reporter Lucinda Jones. Sitting with their legs crossed and turned toward one another with their hands entwined for moral support, they gave each other a final look of encouragement. This was all new to them and it was going to take some getting used to.

One of the camera crew signaled that they were rolling and Lucinda spoke, "Good afternoon, Madam Secretary, Dr. McCord. Thank you for welcoming us into your home today."

"You're welcome, it's our pleasure," they replied in unison before smirking at each other with a slight roll of their eyes.

"We do that a lot so I'll apologize in advance because supposedly it can be annoying to some people," Henry joked as Elizabeth nudged him gently with her shoulder. They had been told many times over the years that their ability to bicker playfully while finishing each other's sentences was puke-worthy; however nowadays it was mostly their 3 kids who offered a running commentary.

"I'm sure the audience won't mind at all," Lucinda had already sensed this was no ordinary political marriage, she had done so many of these fluff pieces for administrations over the years. She had become acutely aware of when people were putting on an act for the cameras and that definitely wasn't the case today. Before they had sat down to start and everyone was setting up, she watched Henry and Elizabeth interact when they thought no one was paying any attention to them. Henry had walked past Elizabeth in the kitchen as she stood leaning against the counter drinking her coffee; lightly grazing his hand across her hip, he stopped for a quick moment and whispered something in her ear. Her face instantly lit up and the smile that spread across could be nothing but genuine. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a soft chuckle as he walked away, her eyes not leaving him until she heard Blake call her name from the top of the stairs.

"So let's start with how you both first met – was it love at first sight?"

"HA, definitely not!" Elizabeth laughed, while Lucinda's face faltered for a moment. Henry smiled nudging at Elizabeth for good measure, "You would think the professional diplomat could say that more diplomatically but, alas, she is right, it mostly certain wasn't love at first sight and I would say we spent a good few months thinking the other could be described by a certain few choice words. It worked out in the end though." Turning his head, he winked at his wife, the woman who had kept his life illuminated his life with so much joy.

"You big sop!" Elizabeth grinned cheekily and gave his hand an extra squeeze before turning her attention to Lucinda. The interviewer smiled back, genuinely intrigued by the couple, "Thankfully, we eventually got our act together and, here we are, 22 years and 3 kids later."

"Well, you most certainly look happy together which I have to admit is rather refreshing in DC. Do you worry about how being Secretary of State will affect your relationship now that you are in the public eye?"

"No," they replied in unison again, confident that their marriage would withstand anything thrown at it.

The rest of the interview went smoothly as the discussion turned to their jobs and plans for the future. Once everything was wrapped up and the crew were finally leaving their home, Elizabeth closed the door behind them and took a deep breath as her back hit the door.

She walked back into the kitchen in search of her husband, who greeted her with a large scotch. She had just spent the day with him but felt like she hadn't seen him at all. She ached for him as he did for her. Henry watched intently as she took a long sip of the drink before she set it on the marble counter. The moment her hand released the glass he gathered her body in his arms and kissed her deeply. The effects of being beside her all day in their own home but not being able to touch her the way he wanted broke through; he had spent a good part of the last few hours fantasizing about doing the things to her, which he had teasingly whispered in her ear before the interview started.

Drawing back just enough to look him in the eye, she raised her eyebrows, "That will teach you to tease before a full day of people in our home."

"I" _kiss_ "didn't" _kiss _"think" _kiss_ "it would" _kiss_ "take" _kiss_ "that bloody long." His need for her grew with every touch of his lips.

He untucked the back of her white – almost see-through – shirt from her gray figure-hugging skirt. She had donned it that morning, no doubt to torture him; she was well aware the combination of that skirt, in particular, and her sky-high fuck-me stilettos always turned him into a walking hard-on. His hands found their way inside her top and grazed her back, the skin on skin contact finally beginning to loosen the thread that had been curling all day long.

The feel of his touch against her pressure points as he worked his way down the front of her body turned her legs to mush, and she leaned against the counter top for support.

Pushing the chiffon shirt up over her breasts, he nipped and kissed at her skin while his hands moved across her back in a bid to unclip her bra. Moving the lace out of his way, he freed her breasts and instantly captured a nipple between his teeth and nipped at it. Her head fell back as she gasped loudly and her hands covered the sides of his head in an attempt to gain some control, but that didn't stop him as he swirled his tongue to and fro.

Lust coursed through her body and she sagged against the countertop. Repeating his actions on her other nipple, Henry slid his hands over her thighs, caught hold of the hem of her skirt and yanked it up until it bunched around her waist. She was left standing in her high heels and her lace panties exposed to him.

He dropped to his knees, and gripped her bum cheeks firmly. He buried his head in her crotch and inhaled deeply, her scent causing his groin to harden even further.

His hot breath against her core left her losing her own breath to the ever growing need to have him touch her properly. "Henry," she panted anxiously.

He grinned as he kissed her over the fabric of her panties. He loved pushing her to her edge before giving her what she wanted. It had been that way from the beginning, the teasing having played a staple part in their sex life for as long as he could remember.

He forced her to widen her stance before running his hand down over her toned calf. He grabbed hold of her ankle lifting her leg and hooking it over his shoulder, despite knowing from previous experience that the heel of her stiletto could be a very real source of pain for him shortly.

She was his to devour and he was looking forward to making her scream the way he had been doing for twenty-something years, the sounds of her in pleasure had never gotten old nor had its effects on him decreased.

Moving her panties to the side, he dipped his tongue between her folds and tasted her. "So good," he asserted and repeated the action.

The teasing was becoming too much, Elizabeth loved to tease, but found being on the other end as frustrating as she was sure Henry did when she did it to him, "Henry, stop teasing or I swear to God I'm gonna…" he didn't give her the chance to finish as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, causing her to scream out in a delicious tone.

Encouraged, he licked his way from her entrance to her clit and swirled his tongue around her nub. He sucked lightly before repeating the actions while his fingers grazed lightly up and down her leg, adding to the intensity of the pleasure Elizabeth was feeling. Years of experience told him this was the quickest and surest way of getting her to give in to her orgasm. He would normally draw it out a little longer by teasing her more, but he had spent so much of the day fantasizing about being inside her that he wasn't sure he could contain his own desires to be buried deep in her.

Sure enough, Elizabeth's pants grew harder and her breathing became more shallow with every flick of Henry's tongue, her hands threaded through his hair, holding him close to her and silently telling him she was almost there.

Placing a finger at her entrance, he thrust upwards as he concentrated on her swollen nub. Mere seconds later, a strangled "AAAaahhhhh" came from Elizbaeth, her eyes rolling back and back arched as she gripped onto the countertop for stability. The force of her orgasm took over her body and the heel of her stiletto dug into his back. Henry slowed to a stop once he was confident she was on her come down, kissing and licking softly at the fold of skin between her groin and leg, before he stood up and softly and gently kissed her lips.

Her breathing evened out and she slowly opened her eyes, drinking in the sight of the man she loved with every fibre of her being, the man who could take her places she didn't know her body could go and the man whom she never tired of no matter how many times they had been told over the years that the electricity between them would dwindle away. He still lit a fire in her belly every time he walked into a room, secretly grazed a hand against her hip or pecked her on the lips before he walked out the door. They had talked about it numerous times over the years and she knew she affected him in the same way. They frequently used it to their advantage whether it be a way to show they were thinking of each other or a concerted effort to mercilessly tease the other, like Henry had that morning. It had never gotten old and they had no intention of letting it.

Standing up straight, she pushed him until his back hit the sink and undid the buttons on his shirt as he watched her intently. She dropped to her knees and began to unbuckle his belt and zipper, but Henry tried stopping her, knowing exactly what her intent was, "Baby, please no, I won't last and I need to be inside you. It's all I have thought about all day," he pleaded, his voice thick with lust.

She ignored the request and continued removing the barrier keeping her from what she wanted, "Oh, trust me, Dr McCord, you will." Before he could argue, she had his pants halfway down his legs and her lips wrapped around the tip of his rock-hard member. His hips jerked and thrust into her instinctively as he sucked in a sharp breath at the connection.

She moved her lips up and down him slowly and swirled her tongue lightly around his tip each time she caressed his balls. She needed to feel him inside her but she loved it when he came apart every time she had her lips on him. It was a balancing act she had gladly spent years perfecting.

She looked up at him as he watched her, his breathing becoming more and more laboured and his ability to concentrate slipping. Sliding down his shaft once more, she went as far as she possibly could until he growled out her name, signaling that he couldn't take much more. When she released him, he reached down and took hold of her arms and pulled her back up to a standing position.

With one hand on her back and the other threaded through her hair, he pulled her head back slightly with a little force, "That was bold, you know fine well your lips have superpowers," he growled, but she just grinned confidently, "What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

He reached for the hem of her shirt and raised it over her head before slipping her bra down her arms and discarding both, not caring where they landed, "A little too good! Now, panties off," he commanded.

Turning away from him, she hooked her fingers under the band of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs as she purposely pushed her bum higher in the air before stepping out of them. Removing his own restraints, he crowded her from behind as he spoke in a low commanding tone, "Dirty tricks, Elizabeth." The constant sexual power struggle between them never dwindled, it was always bubbling underneath no matter what.

"I'm sure you will get over it, now are you just going to stand there talking all day? Because if you are, I'll have to go and sort myself out."

Growling, he bent her over the kitchen island and entered her in one swift movement; the feeling of the cold granite paired with the anticipation of what was to come caused her entire body to shudder. "I hope you locked that front door properly, Mrs McCord, because I have no intention of stopping until I hear you scream."

Elizabeth couldn't remember if she did, but, at this point, she didn't really care because her entire mind and body were consumed by the feeling of her husband. She didn't want another thought to enter her head.

Placing a hand on her shoulder for leverage and the other on her hip, Henry thrust into her hard. He stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust before repeating his movements and setting their rhythm. Every thrust caused Elizabeth to cry out in pleasure, the build up of this orgasm much slower but entirely more intense.

The feeling of her walls clamping around him forcefully was making Henry dizzy, the pleasure crashing over his body in waves with every thrust. He wasn't going to last, she had made sure of that but he wasn't letting go without her.

Increasing his speed, he pounded into her, groans and grunts escaping their mouths with every thrust. She had her head cradled in the crook of her arm while the other gripped the counter ferociously. Henry knew she was almost there with her shallow breathing and her knuckles turning white as she increased her grip.

He slipped his hand around and applied pressure on her clit as he thrust as hard and as fast as he could, until finally the dam broke and they cried out loudly in unison as their orgasms ripped through their bodies like a freight train.

Henry's legs could no longer support their weight, so he circled his arms around Elizabeth's waist and slowly lowered them both to the floor to ride out the last pulses of their orgasms.

They sat wrapped in each other as their breathing and heart rate slowed and their body temperatures returned to semi-normal.

Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she teased him, "So, has it been fucked out yet?"

"Never." he returned with a grin and a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"Good." she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her close to him.


End file.
